Comienzo
by Alex Daniel
Summary: La historia se sentra en lo que yo llamaria al comienzo de Big Time Rush, Kendall, James y Logan conforman la banda pero el director ejecutivo quiere agregar un cuarto elemento, que como todos saben es Carlos; pero los problemas entre Logan y Carlos empiesan desde antes de que el moreno se les una, de echo, sus problemas comensaron ase mucho tiempo, aunque Logan no los recuerde...
1. Chapter 1

_**Y aqui me tiene de**_** nuevo!,** en mi incansable lucha por aumentar la popularidad del Cargan entre los rusher, hye en serio me gusta mucho el Kogan pero ya me esta hartando! El cargan tambien es genial! jeje bueno espero les guste este fic, creo que sera un fic largo pero no sabria decirles de cuantos capis..

_**Resumen:** _La historia se sentra en lo que yo llamaria al comienzo de Big Time Rush, Kendall, James y Logan conforman la banda pero el director ejecutivo quiere agregar un cuarto elemento, que como todos saben es Carlos; pero los problemas entre Logan y Carlos empiesan desde antes de que el moreno se les una, de echo, sus problemas comensaron ase mucho tiempo, aunque Logan no los recuerde...

_**Disclaimer:**la histoira _es mi autoria total, pero los personajes no me pertencen, BTR pertence a Nick, tanto la banda como el programa de TV, no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion

* * *

_**Capi 1**_

_ ...Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time._

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Después de terminar la canción y la grabación un aplauso y algunos gritos de jubilo por parte de los autores resonó por todo el estudio de filmación:

-Muy bien chicos eso fue todo por hoy buen trabajo-Decía el director mientras aplaudía y caminaba hacia tres muchachos-Estuvo bien gran trabajo, ahora vayan y descansen, mañana sera un largo día

-Quedo genial este ensayo, ¿no creen chicos?

-Tienes razón, y aun no puedo creer que tendremos nuestra propia serie de televisión dentro de unos meses

-Sin contar que grabaremos nuestro primer disco

-Si, pero no olviden que los productores quieren que haya otro integrante en la banda-Mientras charlaban caminaban hacia afuera donde el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y todos salían a descansar de un largo día de trabajo duro-Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Kendall-Se despidieron los otros dos chicos-Ho, Logan ya vinieron por mi, ¿quieres que te de un abenton?

-No gracias caminare-Respondió el otro muchacho

-Como quieras, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana James-Respondió el otro mientras empezaba a caminar por la acera de la calle

Pov Logan

Aun no puedo creer que haya terminado como miembro de una banda de rock, no es que nunca en mi vida me lo hubiera imaginado, pero siempre creí que terminaría como actor, pero no me arrepiento de haber echo la audición de la banda, aun recuerdo cuando Demi me llamo para decirme que había escuchado de audiciones para un nuevo grupo de música; esa chica, estudiamos juntos en la misma escuela de actuación ase años y aun siento que es mi mejor amiga.

Estuve caminando sumido en mis pensamientos por mucho mas tiempo y sin notarlo ya había llegado a mi vecindario, por fin, lo primero que aria seria tomar una ducha e irme a dormir, esos ensayos de baile en verdad te dejan exhausto

-!Cuidado!

-¿Que?-Apenas me di la vuelta para mirar vi a un chico montado en una patineta venir a toda velocidad directo hacia mi, apenas alcance a ponerme en guardia cuando ese chico se estrello contra mi, por un momento pude sujetarlo y el se sujeto a mi y pudimos evitar caernos

-Wow, eso estuvo cerca gracias

-No fue nada pero-No pude terminar, di un pequeño paso en falso, sin darme cuenta pise la patineta en la que ese chico venia, me resbale, y como estábamos sujetos el uno al otro terminamos ambos tirados en la acera de la calle, y lo peor de todo es que ese chico extraño termino encima de mi, era extraño cuando se apoyo en sus brazos para levantarse se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, como si me estuviera analizando-Oye te puedes parar de una ves

-Ho, claro perdóname-Se disculpaba mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía una mano, por mi parte me levante solo

-¿Se puede saber que intentas hacer?-Pregunte molesto, ese tonto no hacia mas que mirarme, como si no entendiera lo que le decía-¿Hola?, no puedes ir por la calle atropellando a la gente con tu patineta, que te pasa

-¿Perdón?-Parece que por fin entendió que le estaba hablando-¿Quien eres tu para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer?, en primer lugar tu eras el que venia pensando en quien sabe que

Bien, punto a su favor, yo venia caminando distraído, pero, aun así no pienso admitirlo frente a ese tonto

-Por su puesto que no, tu eras el que venia como alma que lleva el diablo en tu patineta-Le reclame mientras tomaba el juguete del piso-Que no sabes que esto es para ir al parque

-Hasta donde se, la calle es libre-Me respondió arrancándome el patín de las manos, pero yo seguía sin soltarlo

-Hasta un tonto mira por donde va-Respondí, jalando de nuevo la patineta y el seguía sin soltarla

-!Y hasta los niños tontos y consentidos, saben que se debe mirar por donde se camina!-Me respondió volviendo a tirar del patín; así seguimos por otro rato, cada ves nos desviábamos mas del tema y dábamos argumentos totalmente infantiles e incoherentes

-!Pero a mi me enseñaron que si alguien se disculpa, se aceptan las disculpas!-Replico ese chico jalando la patineta por enésima ves

-!Me importa un pepinillo lo que te enseñaron, no puedes estar peleando con todo al que te encuentres!-Replique ya harto de aquella pelea absurda-Ten tu patineta, yo me largo de aquí-Dije finalmente pegando el patín al pecho de ese chico

-!Bien, entonces adiós!-Dijo el chico montando en su patineta y empezar a andar en el sentido contrario en que yo iba

-Ese idiota...-Me decía entrando en casa, mi madre aun no llegaba del trabajo, bien tendría que calentar algo del refrigerador para cenar, subí directo a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, mire el reloj digital que tenia en la mesa de noche que tenia al lado, las siete y media, por dios había salido del estudio de grabación a las siete menos cuarto, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve discutiendo con ese tonto?

-Bah, mejor me meteré a bañar...O es cierto-Tome el frasco de pastillas que había junto al reloj en la mesita de noche, saque una y me la tome, no es que este enfermo ni nada, solo son unas pastillas para la ansiedad que tomo desde pequeño; me desvestí y me quede solo en bóxer, tome una toalla del armario y me metí al baño-Haaaaaa-El agua caliente como relaja los músculos, me duche, me lave el pelo y salí, me seque rápido y me puse solo una franela sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos; calenté una pasta con salsa de tomate y una poco de carne, cene y me fui a dormir.

***Sueño***

Estaba en mi casa viendo la televisión, me puse de pie y salí para dar un paseo; debía ser muy tarde en la noche, corría una brisa fresca por la calle, yo caminaba sobre el asfalto de la carretera, levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna menguante, por alguna razón, los faroles que debían iluminar la calle estaban apagados; no le di mas importancia y seguí caminando.

Después de caminar varias calle, note que no salia del vecindario, era extraño, deje de caminar en linea recta y comencé a andar entre las calles cruzando en cada esquina, y aun no lograba llegar a ningún lado, empece a correr un poco desesperado y finalmente pude ver un lugar conocido, un pequeño parque junto al vecindario; pero, algo andaba mal, toda la hierva estaba seca y el suelo árido, los columpios de colores estaban oxidados o habían sido arrancados, el tobogán estaba sucio, la casilla de madera estaba destartalada

Todo el parque parecía en total abandono, pero algo llamo mi atención, me voltee y vi a un pequeño sentado en uno de los columpios, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a nadie desde que salí de casa; lentamente me acerque a ese niño, por suerte un farol alumbraba el parque:

-He, niño-Llame, creo que no me oyó ya que no se movió mucho, me acerque un poco mas a el para hablarle-¿Que ases aquí?, ya es muy tarde tu madre debe estar preocupada-Y aquel niño misterioso seguía sin dar señales de oírme, o simplemente me ignoraba, puse una mano en su hombro y quede aterrado; cuando levanto su rostro, era yo, a los cinco años, yo estaba parado frente a mi mismo con cinco años en un columpio

-No bino...-Dijo, o dije, no tengo idea de como sentirme, ese niño definitivamente soy yo a los cinco años, no tengo ningún recuerdo de esa época, pero lo se por los albums de fotos que mama tiene en casa-Me dejo solo...Lo odio...

No entendía de que hablaba, y yo parecía invisible para ese niño, su mirada pasaba de mi completamente, me pare detrás de el y me arrodille a su lado, parece que ve hacia el cielo, carente de estrellas en el el cual solo se alzaba una invisible luna nueva, mire de nuevo al rostro de ese pequeño niño y vi que estaba llorando

-¿Pero que...?-Cuando me di cuenta, ese niño ya no estaba y yo estaba-

***Fin del Sueño***

!Tiritiri Tiriti Tiritiri Tiriti Tiritiri Tiriti Tiritiri Tiriti!

La alarma del reloj me despertó de repente, me levante y estaba algo agitado, estaba un poco sudado y sentía algo raro en mis mejillas, me pare y fui directo al baño, me mire en el espejo que había sobre el lavado:

-Que raro...-Me dije, al ver mi reflejo, tenia los ojos ligeramente hinchados y las mejillas un poco corchadas, como si hubiera estado llorando-No seria...-Me lave un poco la cara y empece a hacer memoria, sabia que estuve soñando mientras dormía, pero cada ves que intentaba recordar algo del sueño mi mente se quedaba en blanco, era como si intentara atrapar el humo con las manos, como detesto esa sensación, es frustrante.

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, total, si no lo recuerdo lo mas seguro es que no sea importante; me termine de lavar la cara, me cepille los dientes y salí del baño solo en bóxer, tengo esta mala costumbre desde niño, Presley, mi hermana, me llama "chico exhibicionista", me termine de secar, me tome mis pastillas para la ansiedad y me vestí para salir de casa, tenia puesta una sudadera azul, mi favorita, y unos pantalones cortos deportivos, tengo que irme al estudio al medio día, así que aun tengo tres horas libres, dos para trotar y una para volver a casa a bañarme y arreglarme para salir.

Adoro salir a trotar por las mañanas la brisa fresca por el sereno, sentir el sol en mi piel y todo eso mientras escucho mi música favorita, de verdad no puedo pedir nada mas:

-!Cuidado!

-No de nuevo...-Me dije al ver al mismo chico de ayer venir directo hacia mi, pero ahora montado en patines, ya me había puesto firme para evitar caerme, pero el golpe no llego

-Jeje tranquilo solo bromeaba-Escuche decir a ese chico mientras sentía como ponía su mano en mi hombro-No soy tan tonto como para chocar con la misma persona dos veces

-¿En serio?, lo pareces-Ok, tal ves el tono desagradable no era necesario

-¿Disculpa?, así tratas a quien te viene a saludar de forma amigable-Me respondió molesto, tal ves no debí ser tan desagradable-Y pensar que cuando te vi quise saludarte, para disculparme por lo de ayer

-Acepto tus disculpas-Le dije un poco arrogante-Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que seguir-

-NO me he disculpado con tigo-Me corto el camino-Solo eres un niño mimado y consentido que no sabe tratar a las personas

-Y tu no eres mas que un-No termine de hablar, el chico empeso a correr calle arriba ignorándome por completo, lo que mas odio que me dejen hablando solo; le reste importancia y mire el reloj que tenia-!Once y media!-No podía creerlo, tenia solo media hora para volver a casa, bañarme e irme al estudio.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas a casa, subí corriendo a mi habitación mientras me desvestía en el camino, al llegar a mi cuarto solo tome una toalla y me metí a la ducha; me bañe en cinco minutos, detesto tomar baños tan cortos, cosa que mi madre odia, dice que gasto demasiada agua, pero desde niño me encanta tomar baños largos; me termine de bañar, aun tenia veinte minutos para llegar al estudio, tome lo que tenia mas cerca y me vestí apurado, creo que me puse dos calcetines impares, me tome otra pastilla y salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la cocina, genial, mi madre me dejo mi desayuno favorito y no tengo tiempo para comer, tome un vaso de jugo y salí corriendo de mientras aun comía un emparedado de pollo.

Bien, tenia diez calles y dos avenidas de por medio para llegar a tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces empece a correr

Fin Pov. Logan

Veinte minutos después, Logan entraba en el despacho donde estaba Kendall y James:

-!Llegue!-Dijo el castaño tirándose en la silla junto a Kendall, estaba sudado, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado

-¿Que te paso?-Pregunto divertido James-Pareciera que corriste todo el camino de casa hasta aquí

Logan solo lo miro, como queriendo decir-!No, ¿en serio?!

-Díganme que llegue a tiempo-Rogó el castaño recuperando el aliento

-Si...Para el intermedio-Respondió Kendall con una sonrisa-Solo hemos visto los videos hasta ahora

-¿Y, alguien bueno?-Pregunto Logan un poco mas relajado

-Esta difícil-Respondió James-Hay unos que bailan muy bien pero no cantan ni en la ducha, y los que saben cantar no se mueven

-Bien, lo mejor sera ir a comer algo-Dijo Kendall poniéndose de pie y adivinando que Logan moría por un desayuno decente; los tres salieron del estudio, aun café-restaurat que quedaba en frente

-¿Oye Logan, porque llegaste tarde hoy?-Pregunto James mientras mordía una galleta

-Nah, no vale la pena recordarlo-Respondió el castaño mientras comía de su emparedado de jamón, pero se atoro al recordar el rostro de aquel chico culpable de su retraso

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto Kendall suspicaz, a lo que Logan lo miro un poco confuso; Logan termino de desayunar, se tomaron un café y los tres salieron para ir al estudio.

Antes de cruzar la calle, los tres pudieron ver una larga fila de chicos, algunos practicaban pasos de baile, otro ensayaban su vos y otros solo charlaban animadamente, cuando Logan pregunto a que se debía aquello, James le respondió que todos esos eran los aspirantes al miembro de la banda, Logan paso una rápida mirada por los tantos chicos antes de pensar:

-_"Sera un largo día..."_

Pov Logan

James, Kendall y yo entramos al estudio y fuimos derecho a la sala donde serian las audiciones, lo admito, estoy un poco emocionado por conocer al "nuevo", y no soy el único, de seguro Kendall esta pensando en como hacerle alguna "novatada" y James, bueno, creo que solo quiere seguir siendo el "bonito" del grupo, mientras pensaba en eso una chica morena entro en la sala:

-Muchachos, empezaremos a dejar pasar la gente-Nos informo-Cada uno tendrá un máximo de cinco minutos

-!Genial!-Respondimos los tres a la ves, apenas la chica salio paso el primer muchacho-Bien, tu nombre y que te motivo a querer entrar en la banda-Pregunto Kendall que estaba a mi lado mientras miraba al chico:

-Bien, me llamo Jonh Smitch, y siempre me a encantado bailar-Dicho esto aquel chico, Jonh se dispuso a hacer varios pasos de baile al estilo libre, al final James, Kendall y yo le aplaudimos, pero cuando James le pidió cantar:

-!Siguiente!

-Hola, me llamo Drake y me encanta cantar-Y si, era increíble cantando, tanto que el y James terminaron cantando el coro de la canción; después pasamos al siguiente, un chico alto, dios, debo dejar de llamarlos a todos "chicos", se llamaba Daniel, sabia cantar y bailaba bastante bien.

Así seguimos por un buen rato, los candidatos iban de buenos cantantes o bailarines a rancheros, raperos, cantantes a dúo, tocando la guitarra, skate´s, cantantes de opera y muchos, muchos mas

-Bien, ¿que tal todo hasta ahora muchachos?-Pregunto Kelly entrando en la habitación mientras tomábamos un descanso-No es por presionarlos, pero el director quiere a su grupo de cuatro para mañana a primera hora

-No tengo idea de a quien elegir...-Decía Kendall mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Bueno, ese Drake es muy bueno, solo tendría que ensayar con nosotros un poco las coreografías a ver que tal-Sugirió James

-Estoy de acuerdo, a sido el mejor hasta ahora-Respondí mientras Kendall miraba la lista que tenia sobre la mesa

-Si, yo también, pero aun nos queda un aspirante mas, !adelante!

Lo siguiente ni yo me lo creía, un chico entraba en la sala dando increíbles pasos de baile al estilo pop y de una pirueta nos miraba a la cara mientras cantaba Know Your Rights de The Clash, fue extraño, justo en ese momento vino a mi mente un vago recuerdo del sueño que tuve anoche, recordé un pequeño farol alumbrando un columpio, por mas que intente no pude recordar mas nada; justo cuando me fije bien, note algo peculiar:

-Mmmmm, hola me llamo Carlos Peña-Se presento el chico, es extraño, pareciera que se estuviera presentando solo conmigo, a lo que Kendall me dio un golpe en el costado con el codo

-¿Que te inspiro para entrar en la banda?-Le pregunte a ese chico, no pude evitar hacerlo con un tono rudo, cosa que pareció intimidarlo

-Pues, yo, emm esta mañana...-Mientras hablaba pude fijarme en algunas cosas sobre el, era, parecía ser un poco mas bajo que yo pero de mi edad, era de piel morena y su pelo negro, vestía un saco azul con mangas largas negras, y unos jean´s azules-Mi madre me sugirió esta mañana que viniera a la audición

-Me alegro que tu madre lo hiciera-Comento James con una sonrisa-Eres el mejor que ha pasado-No puedo creer que James este diciendo eso

-Estoy de acuerdo con James, estoy seguro que puedes cantar mejor pero tus pasos son increíbles-Agrego Kendall, ok, lo admito es buen bailarín, pero no es para tanto-Bueno Carlos fue increíble, analizaremos todo y te llamaremos mañana

-Si, pero antes de irte tienes que enseñarme ese paso de rap-Y sin mas James se paro junto a "Carlos" que le indicaba como eran los movimientos del paso, solo me quede observándolos por un rato

Cuando se fue los tres nos miramos interrogantes, estoy seguro que cada uno tiene sus opiniones y sus candidatos favoritos, sin mas Kendall fue a la oficina de al lado para que le dieran las hojas de los números 2, 35,36,50,66,78,89 y 106.

Caminábamos mientras cargábamos las cajas de hojas a mi casa, yo era el que vivía mas cerca del estudio, así que entre todos estuvimos de acuerdo de pasar la noche en mi hogar para poder decidir a quien integrar a la banda

* * *

Les gusto? Que les parecio hasta ahora el comienso de BTR, a mi me parece que esta cap quedo un poco cortado pero prometo subir el proximo cuanto antes pero porfavor estoy corto de ideas e inspiracion..Pero me conosco el remedio infalible para so, REVIEWS! Jejeje por favor dejen los suyos los cuales respondere gustoso


	2. Chapter 2

_**!Bien!**_Finalemte pude terminar este capi para ustedes mis amados lectores!**  
**

La verdad no se si aun se acuerden de mi, ultimamente no tengo tiempo de escribir asi q me veran menos por aqui...Sin mas espero disfruten de esta capitulo

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

-¿Tu que piensas Logan?-Me pregunto James que estaba tumbado en el sofá mientras yo leía sentado en el piso

-No tengo idea, las mayoría no tiene mucha experiencia...

-Al igual que nosotros-Interrumpió Kendall sentado de cabeza en un sofá frente a nosotros-No creo que eso importe mucho...

-Muy bien veo que sera una larga noche para ustedes-Dijo mi mama mientras entraba en la sala donde estábamos con una bandeja en las manos-Les traje algunos bocadillos para que no tengan que pensar con el estomago vació

-Gracias ma´

-Gracias señora Henderson...-Respondieron James y Kendall mientras mi madre dejaba la bandeja en la mesa del medio para después salir a su habitación; después de eso nos dispusimos a leer cada hoja de vida en silencio, después de una hora comimos los emparedados y galletas que mi madre nos había preparado-¿Bien, que piensan ustedes?

-Bueno, ahora que lo veo bien...Ninguno de estos-Respondió James dejando las hojas que tenia en la mano sobre la mesa-¿Y tu Logan?

-La verdad, este Drake me parece un buen candidato-Dijo mostrando la foto que tenia-Sabe tocar la guitarra, es buen cantante y estudia la carrera de música en la universidad

-Bien, pues este es mi candidato-Dijo Kendall mostrando la foto del la hoja que tenia en la mano, no puedo creerlo, es la de ese chico:

-¿Carlos?-Pregunte incrédulo

-Aja, es bueno cantando y es aun mejor bailando-Argumento Kendall mientras James asentía

-Tiene razón, hizo pasos que ninguno de nosotros conocía-No lo creo, acaso los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo-Ademas es bastante agradable

-Es un tonto-Interrumpí, ni si quiera se porque lo dije-No me agrada

-En serio, Logan no creo que lo conozcas lo suficiente como para que no te agrade-Comento Kendall a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, cuando me preguntaron el porque, les conté como el día anterior se había estrellado con migo y como terminados terminado tirados en la acera, y como esa misma mañana el había sido el culpable de que llegara tarde a las audiciones

-Pero, ¿no se supone que te saludo esta mañana para disculparse?-Pregunto James con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, eso dijo pero de todas formas no lo iso-Respondió desviando la mirada

-Y tu no hiciste nada para que no se disculpara-Dijo Kendall-¿o si?-Ok, demasiado astuto

-Tal ves fui un poco..Arrogante...

-Solo un poco...

Después de eso dejamos el tema de lado y nos dispusimos a discutir sobre quien era mejor para el grupo, Kendall insistía que Carlos era perfecto para el puesto mientras yo no dejaba de proponer a Drake, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro, mientras Kendall y yo peleábamos James fue al baño, se cepillo y se arreglo para luego ir al comedor donde Kendall y yo seguíamos discutiendo:

-Les propongo esto, mañana los llamaremos a los dos y aremos que se enfrenten bailando y cantando, el que gane se queda en la banda-Propuso James a lo que Kendall y yo estuvimos de acuerdo con esa idea-Perfecto ahora si no les importa tengo sueño; ¿Logan donde dormiremos?

Ya era demasiado tarde para que alguno de los dos se fuera a su casa, así que los tres nos quedamos a dormir en la sala, James en el sofá y Kendall y yo en colchonetas individuales en el piso:

-Oye Logan...-Escuche que me llama Kendall cuando James se quedo dormido-¿Porque insistes tanto en que ese chico Carlos no se una a la banda?

-No lo se...-Respondí-Sinceramente no lo se Kendall, es solo, que hay algo en ese chico que no me agrada

-Espero que no te tomes esto muy personal

Luego de eso Kendall se quedo dormido dándome la espalda, yo en cambio tuve problemas para dormir esa noche, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto del chico Carlos, al final me quede dormido sin darme cuenta.

***Sueño***

Esta ves, estaba en el parque con el que había soñado la ves anterior, lo único diferente es que esta ves es que esta ves no era solo yo y el yo de cinco años, no, ahora había dos mini-yo, muy bien ahora empiezo a asustarme

-!No no no y no!-Decía uno de mis yo de cinco años-!Ya dije que no quiero!

-Pero pero..-Respondía mi otro yo-¿Porque?, si no es malo

-!Porque yo no quiero!-Respondía el otro; ahora que me fijaba bien en ambos note algo interesante, el yo de cinco años que no paraba de decir que no tenia un chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros; mientras, el pequeño que estaba parado frente a el tenia una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color

-Si, ¿pero porque no quieres?-Preguntaba de nuevo el pequeño de blanco-Eres un tonto

-!Tu eres el tonto!

-!Tu!-Mientras discutían no pude dejar de recordar al angelito y al diablito que se ponen en los hombros del personaje en las caricaturas, como lo bueno y lo malo, solo que esta ves soy yo:

-!Tu! Yo soy mas grande y me tienes que obedecer-Dijo de repente el mini-yo malo

-Solo por un año, yo tengo 5 y tu 6 no se vale-Se quejo el mini-yo bueno; conque el yo malo es mas grande, esto se pone interesante

-Si, pero tu no sabes nada y yo si-Dijo mi yo malo

-Y que sabes tu si solo eres un tonto amargado-Le grito el yo bueno, y el mini-yo malo estuvo a punto de responderle

***Fin del Sueño***

-Logan, !Logan!

-He, ¿que sabes tu?-Me levante un poco agitado

-¿Que se yo?, pues no se dímelo tu-Kendall estaba de pie junto a mi, al parecer el había sido quien me a despertado-Bien, ¿dime que quieres que te diga?

-Nada, no te hablaba a ti...-Respondí mientras me sentaba e intentaba hacer memoria, pero no pude, hay estaban otra ves esas odiosas lagunas mentales, como las detesto, cada ves que logro dar con una imagen esta automáticamente se me escapa

-Bueno, párate de una ves...-Decía Kendall dándome un amistoso golpe en el costado con el pie-Tu madre nos dejo tus desayuno favorito-Agrego mientras se reía

-¿Nuggets con forma de dinosaurio?, es en serio-Se burlo James mientras sacaba la comida del horno de microondas

-Si, me los prepara desde que soy pequeño-Respondí divertido, y me senté a la mesa junto a James y Kendall a desayunar; ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo exactamente cuando fue que mi madre empeso a preparármelos:

-Cambiando de tema, hace rato llame a Kelly para decirle que llamara a Carlos y a Drake hoy al estudio-Y adiós a la linda y tranquila mañana de ese día

-Se me quito el hambre-Dije apenas James dijo aquello

-En serio lo detestas, ¿verdad?-Me dijo Kendall divertido mientras tomaba los noggets de mi plato, decidí ignorarlo, saque una frasco del cajón y me tome mis pastillas y me fui a bañar; después de un buen rato salí del baño para cambiarme, cuando baje a la sala James y Kendall ya estaban listos para irse-¿Al fin terminaste?

-Si ya nos podemos ir...-Pero cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta note que James y Kendall me miraban fijamente-¿Que?

-¿Te pusiste loción?-Pregunto James que estaba mas cerca de mi

-Si lo hice, ¿porque?

-No nada...-Respondió Kendall abrasándome por el cuello-De echo te queda bien, nos vamos-Y sin decir mas los tres salimos de casa.

En todo el camino nadie dijo casi nada, cosa que agradezco un poco, pase todo el tiempo repitiéndome ser imparcial y justo cunado elijamos a uno de los aspirantes, ser preciso, conciso y directo, ante todo no tomarme personal aquello, solo serian unos minutos:

-Bueno empecemos con Carlos-Propuso Kendall, y nuevamente me repetí ser imparcial y justo:

-Lo odio-Y fracase miserablemente

-Vamos Logan, no seas tan duro dale una oportunidad al chico-Me dijo James moviendo mi hombro, y justo en ese momento entro el chico en la sala:

-Buenos dí-

-Te od-No pude terminar de decirle mas nada James me tapo la boca y Kendall me golpeo con el codo sacándome el aire

-Buenos días Carlos-Le saludo Kendall mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento-Te llamamos a ti a otro candidato mas porque sinceramente no somos capases de decidirnos

-Bien ya llegue-Justo en ese momento iba entrando Drake-¿Y tu eres?-Pregunto cuando vio al chico Carlos

-Carlos, mucho gust-

-Como sea, supongo que me llamaron porque quedaron fascinados con mi audición de ayer

-Eres un-Esta ves fui yo quien golpeo a James, el es del tipo de personas que odia a la gente engreída

-A decir verdad, no nos decidimos-Dije a ambos, pero sin apartar la mirada de Carlos-Así que decidimos traerlos a ambos y hacer que canten-Aquello lo dije extendiéndoles las copias de la canción que teníamos que montar con el grupo completo, justo a tiempo ya que Kendall intento sacarme el aire de nuevo

-Me parece perfecto-Respondió Drake tomando una de las copias de mi mano

-Si,e esta bien...-Fue todo lo que dijo Carlos, evidentemente nervioso, dejamos que ambos revisaran la letra por unos minutos, Drake en verdad se veía confiado, pero el otro, Carlos, no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza y de comerse las uñas, es obvio que esta muy nervioso, admito que me da un poco de pena, tal ves fui algo rudo, cuando voltee note que Kendall me miraba como queriendo decir "Te pasaste Logan"

-Bueno que tal si empezamos-Dije, al mal paso darle prisa-Pero lo haremos así...Comenzaremos cantando nosotros y ustedes nos siguen-Fue lo único que pude hacer para ayudar a Carlos y que no quedara en desventaja con Drake

-Here I am There you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be...-Empezó cantando James, wow, había olvidado la buena voz que tiene

-Something I Want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see-Kendall también es realmente bueno, pero no pude seguir pensando en eso me tocaba:

-Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead-No es por presumir pero también soy muy bueno cantando, aunque me gusta mas el rap-Ahora tu...

-Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide Change your mind I will be there Won't you try One more try Be my any kind of girl You decide It's alright I will be there-Termino Drake con _forte_ increible

-Bueno eso fue bueno-Dijo Kendall-Bien tu turno Carlos...You decide Change your mind I will be there...

-Emm Won't you try...-One more try Be my any kind of girl-Al oírlo cantar no pude evitar decepcionarme, ayer en la audición estuvo mejor, mientras cantaba a duras penas con James y Kendall note como Drake reía con burla; bien eso me molesto un poco

-O vamos...-Interrumpió Drake con una risa burlona-Este tonto no es capas de cantar una simple estrofa, solo díganle que se baya y que el puesto es mio-Definitivamente eso me molesto y mucho, pero antes de que James lo mandara a sacar a patadas lo detuve:

-Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving-Empece a cantar mirando directamente a los ojos a Carlos, en un principio se vio confuso

-I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need-Carlos empeso a cantar con mucha mas confianza, en verdad es bueno y los nervios lo traicionaban, seguimos cantando juntos hasta que en un punto yo me quede callado:

-You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you-Fue increíble, lo admito, ese solo le salio increíble, ni cuando Kendall o James lo ensayaban les salia tan bien, de inmediato los cuatro empezamos a cantar juntos-Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need

Mientras cantábamos nos pusimos de pie, Kendall empeso a cantar sobre la mesa a la que Carlos se subió también y empezaron a cantar a coro, James y yo cantábamos juntos mientras empujábamos a Drake fuera de la sala

-Esperen seguros que no quieren-

No lo dejamos decir mas le cerramos la puerta en la cara:

-Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be) Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will), no supe en que momento, pero cuando me di cuenta habíamos terminado la canción y James y Kendall estaban sobre la mesa mientras Carlos y yo, abrasados por los hombros, los mirábamos desde el otro lado de la sala

-Estuvo genial no crees-Me pregunto mientras respiraba agitado

-Si, pero no me toques-De una ves me solté y salí del la sala

-Bueno, bienvenido a la banda-Le saludaron Kendall y James abrazándolo, el los recibió y agradeció pero salio casi de inmediato buscándome , por suerte yo me escondí detrás de una mesa y me tomaba otra de mis pastilla, porque demonios me estoy escondiendo

***Tres horas después***

Bien, finalmente salimos del estudio de grabación, estuvimos todo el día trabajando con Carlos para que se aprendiera las letras de las canciones y los ritmos, lo admito es bueno, pero se que puede mejorar, y aun no me explico porque demonios no dejo de pensar en el.

Llegue a casa y algo llamo poderosamente mi atención, un aroma dulce impregnaba toda la casa, lo conocía bastante bien, era la tarta de manzana que preparaba mi madre:

-Mmmm...-Seguí el olor asta la cocina y encontré la deliciosa tarta enfriándose sobre la mesa-Hola linda

-Hola hijo...

-!AAH!-Eso en verdad me aterro, justo cuando estaba a punto de picar la tarta mi madre salio de la nada y me golpeo la mano con una cuchara

-Mama, ¿ya te dije hoy lo mucho que te quiero?

-Tenemos vecinos nuevos y la tarta es para darles la bienvenida-Respondió mi madre mientras se reía-Si quieres puedes venir con migo, pero estoy segura que querrás quedarte a descansar, bañarte, dormir o-

-¿Y a que hora vamos?-Pregunte ansioso, iría hasta el fin del mundo por una tarta de manzana

-No te preocupes, alcanzas a irte a bañar-Respondió mi madre mientras guardaba la tarta en una caja-Pero no te demores de acuerdo

-No tardo-Y en seguida subí corriendo a mi habitación, y me metí a bañar de inmediato, y una ves mas el agua caliente me relajo completamente-Haaaaa-No podía evitar gemir un poco ante el contacto del agua con mi piel, siempre me a encantado esa sensación y dejo que se vacié mi mente y mientras me relajaba recordé algo, dos niños discutiendo sobre algo, se que tiene que ver con el sueño que tuve anoche

-!Logan apúrate!-Fue una suerte que ese recuerdo me despertara o nunca habría escuchado el grito de mi madre, salí corriendo a vestirme-Vaya, solo grite para apurarte, pero bueno, cariño si eres tan amable podrías llevar la tarta

-Claro..-Fui directo a la cocina y tome la caja que había sobre la mesa-Mama, ¿donde dijiste que iremos?-Pregunte mientras caminábamos por la calle a los que mi madre respondió:

-Es a solo una calle, se mudaron el lunes

-Mmmmm, ¿y sabes como se llaman?

-No, pero igualmente vamos a darles la bienvenida-No pude evitar reír un poco, mi madre siempre va a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, no es que sea una chismosa o una metiche, siempre le a gustado relacionarse con la gente, de echo ese es su trabajo-Mira, esta es la casa

-No me lo puedo creer-Quede anonadado, esa era la casa en la que mis padres y yo habíamos vivido por dos años cuando nos mudamos a california, me encantaba esa casa, no solo por los bueno recuerdos:

-Bueno, veamos quien vive en nuestra vieja caja-Dijo mi madre subiendo al balcón y tocando al timbre, pudimos escuchar como alguien gritaba que tocaban la puerta, y después de oír varios pasos alguien abrió la puerta:

* * *

Y bien? Si gustoooooo? espero q si porque en verdad me faje en hacer esto (en especial la parte del sueño) jeje q piensan de la forma de ser de logan? a mi me parece algo bipolar jeje pobre carlitos

Logan: HE! No ma hables asi!

Carlos: calmate es solo una opinion

Logan: lo ciento...

Carlos y Yo: ¬¬, emm, en el proximo capitulo veran a los nuevos vecinos


	3. Chapter 3

Y con ustedes,llegando de un largo viaje por la la ciudad, y de una travecia q no se le desea a ningin escritor ni amante de las fanfiction, llega ante ustedes nuevamente su amado

AYAYAYAYAYA- DEJEMOS EL DRAMA SI!

BUENO ya en serio lamento no haber actualisado antes pero es q me quede sin monitor y ahora si q no puedo escribir casi nada..LO CIENTO, por cierto en este capi conoceran a los nuevos vecinos de logi jeje quienes seran?

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes, soy Joanna Henderson, y el es mi hijo Logan-Nos presento mi madre, dios tan formal como siempre-Vivimos en la otra calle y quisimos venir a darles la bienvenida

-A muchísimas gracias, me llamo Sylvia, pero pasen pasen no se queden aquí afuera-La mujer que nos recibió tenia sonrisa radiante, era como de la misma estatura que mi madre, pero su piel era mas morena, cuando me saludo note que tenia un simpático lunar mas bajo de la comisura de los labios, creo que lo e visto antes

La señora nos llevo a la sala, wow a pesar de las diferencias, aun se puede sentir ese calor de hogar entre las paredes forradas de papel tapiz blanco y los sofás y la chimenea, la cual solo se encendía en invierno

-Pero siéntense con confianza, ahora mismo les traigo algo para beber y algunos bocadillos

-Ho no se moleste, les hemos traído algo-Respondí mientras me levantaba y le mostraba la caja con el pastel-Si quiero lo llevo a la cocina

-Te lo agradezco mucho-Me respondió la mujer-Mira la cocina esta-

-No se preocupe, se donde queda...-La mujer me miro sorprendida

-Bien, de todas formas mi hijo esta en al cocina, pídele que te ayude con los platos

-Gracias..-Sin mas deje a mi madre platicando con la señora Sylvia, llegue a la cocina y vía alguien en arrodillado en el piso buscando algo-He, hola soy Logan

-¿!HE!?-El chico se golpeo la cabeza con el borde del mesón

-¿Te ayudo?-Pregunte mientras se levantaba-¿Tu?

-Que hay Logan...-Me saludo Carlos mientras me miraba divertido-De saber que eras tu el que tocaba el timbre habría ido a abrir yo mismo

Pero que le pasaba, ni siquiera parece que le importe que yo este parado frente a el, es mas ni siquiera la importa tener un delantal de cocina rosa con la frase "Besa al cocinero" puesto frente a mi, no es que me moleste, un momento, ¿yo pensé eso?

-¿Que ases aquí?-Pregunte perplejo mientras ponía la caja en el mesón

-Emmm, yo vivo aquí-Me respondió divertido, ¿acaso se burla de mi?-No ase falta que me digas que ases tu aquí...

-¿Eh?-Si, definitivamente se esta burlando de mi, nunca le di permiso de que me hablara de "tu",¿ y porque demonios estoy tan la defensiva?, en primer lugar yo no soy tan arrogante

-Si, escuche como mi madre los saludaba en la sala, bueno no importa-Decía mientras ponía agua y café en la cafetera que tenia al lado-Preparare un poco de café, ¿o prefieres un té?

-Un té gracias

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras Carlos preparaba el café y el té, parecía muy acostumbrado a cocinar, no es que me importase en lo absoluto; después de un rato me extendió una tasa con el té ya listo:

-Ten, tranquilo no esta muy caliente

-G-gracias-No puedo creerlo esta delicioso, el té claro, es mi favorito, limón, esta justo como me gusta, tibio y no muy dulce

-No hay problema, ahora me acompañas a la sala-Me dijo mientras tomaba un bandeja con varias tasas y el café ya listo-¿Oye que es eso?

-!Ha! El pastel-Lo había olvidado-Deja esa bandeja hay y ayúdame a sacarlo-Carlos dejo la bandeja en el mesón y tomo la caja que había al lado, cuando la abrió se encontró con la deliciosa tarta de manzana de mamá

-Mmmm, luce delicioso...-No se porque, pero me da la impresión de que quiso decir algo mas, no importa:

-Oye-

-¿Que?-Carlos había tomado la tarta al mismo tiempo que yo, y ahora sus manso están sobre las mías, ¿porque estoy nervioso?, ¿y porque demonios el parece tan feliz?

-Nada-Solo termine de sacar el pastel y lo puse en el plato que había sacado Carlos-Ven déjame ayudarte

-Gracias Logan...

-No hay problema, no quiero que tires el pastel antes probarlo

-Que poco confías en mi-Respondió divertido, pero que le pasa, intento provocarlo y el se ríe como un niño

-Y con justa razón-No se porque dije aquello, pero pareció afectarle bastante ya que su sonrisa se borro de sus labios

-Ho hijo veo que ya conociste al vecino-Saludo la señora Sylvia cuando entramos en la sala, Carlos pareció tardar en procesar la información

-¿Vecino?-Pregunto un poco extrañado a lo que mi madre respondió con una sonrisa

-A si es, mi hijo Logan y yo vivimos en la calle que sigue...Lo cual es divertido cuando pensamos que nosotros antes vivíamos en esta misma casa

-¿En serio?-La madre de Carlos parecía bastante sorprendida mientras una sonrisa curvo los labios de Carlos-No puedo creerlo, definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo

-Y que lo digas...-Dijo Carlos dejando la bandeja que tenia en las manos sobre la mesa-Logan y yo estamos en la misma banda, la que dijiste que fuera ayer mama-Después de eso me senté en el sillón individual que había junto al grande, donde mi madre y la madre Carlos platicaban animadamente mientras tomaban café y comían la tarta que había llevado mama, la cual todos coincidimos que estaba deliciosa.

Pero algo me tenia intranquilo, Carlos estaba sentado frente, del otro lado de la mesa y no dejaba de mirarme, es incomodo, pareciera como si quisiera decirme o preguntarme algo y porque demonios siento mis mejillas tan calientes:

-Dime Carlos, ¿en que habitación duermes?-Le pregunto de repente mi madre, por fin desvió su mirada

-En la que esta al final del pasillo de la izquierda-Respondió con una sonrisa, !hay!, ya recuerdo de donde había visto el lunar la señora Sylvia, Carlos tenia uno igual en el mismo lugar

-Mira que casualidad, es la misma que usabas tu Logan...¿Logan?

-He..-No se en que momento me quede embobado en el lunar y la sonrisa de Carlos-Si si esa misma

-Porque no suben a verla-Sugirió la madre de Carlos-Mi hijo no a querido cambiar ese papel tapis de pelotas de baloncesto

-Es que me gusta mucho...-Argumento Carlos mientras ponía una sonrisa de niño

-Yo fui el que lo puso, cuando tenia diez-Respondí, no se ni porque dije aquello, necesito tomarme una pastilla

-Bien, subamos para que veas tu viejo cuarto Logi-Sin mas Carlos se paro y me tomo de la muñeca, cuando desperté ya estaba en la puerta de lo que solía ser mi habitación-Entra, tienes derecho por ser el anterior dueño

-Wow...-No lo creo, no a cambiado casi nada, el mismo papel tapiz, el armario, todo seguía casi igual, excepto por algunos trofeos que había sobre el escritorio, una que otra prenda de ropa por hay tirada y sobre todo, un persistente aroma, estoy seguro que lo e olido antes pero no se donde:

-Disculpa el desorden..-Decía Carlos mientras entraba y tomaba la ropa tirada y la arrojaba en armario

-No importa, yo era igual o soy igual-Porque le estoy diciendo aquello, apenas los conozco de ayer y ya le estoy hablando de mi-¿Que es esto?

Tome uno de los trofeos que había sobre la mesa, decia: "Primer Lugar-Campeonato Regional-Carlos Peña Jr"

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunte mientras veía a Carlos sentado en la cama

-Ha, lo gane ase tres años, es de Judo

-¿Y esto?-Pregunte mientras tomaba algo junto al trofeo

-Taekwondo, la gane el año pasado-Me respondió restándole importancia

-¿Eres cinturón negro?-Pregunte sorprendido, yo siempre e querido a prender a pelear, pero mama nunca me dejo

-Si, no es para tanto-Respondió mientras se acostaba, igual no le hice caso y me senté junto a el en la cama

-Dime, ¿desde cuando practicas?

-Desde los cinco-Me respondió divertido

-¿Y le as roto algo a alguien?, ¿has tenido alguna pelea callejera?, ¿te han-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas Logi...-Me interrumpió divertido, pero yo me quede pensando

-Logi...Hace tiempo que no me llaman así-Me puse a pensar, mi madre nunca me a llamado así, ni mis amigos ni nadie de mi familia entonces-

-No importa, ven te enseñare algo-Carlos se puso de pie y me tomo por la muñeca, me levanto de un solo tirón, baya que tiene fuerza

-¿Que cosa?

-Solo párate así...-Carlos se puso en una postura algo extraña, yo saque una pastilla y me la tome rápidamente:

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto curioso

-Son para la ansiedad...Olvídalo, ¿que me ibas a enseñar?

-A si, párate así y firme-Solo lo imite y el me lanzo un puño al pecho, no me golpeo pero me iso perder el equilibrio y caí sobre la cama

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunte molesto

-No sabes ni pararte firme-Decía mientras me volvía a levantar sin ningún esfuerzo-Mira separa un poco los pies y saca el pecho-Yo solo le hice caso, no se ni porque lo hago, pero apenas lo hice volvió a lanzarme el puño al pecho y caí de nuevo en la cama

-Lo estas disfrutando ¿cierto?

-Solo un poco...-Su sonrisa de suficiencia me molesto un poco, y por otro lado me gustaba, esperen, ¿QUE?

-Mira inténtalo de nuevo-Me pidió, no dije nada y me puse en posición otra ves, esta ves estoy listo para pararle el golpe, y cuando estuve listo, termine mirando al techo, ¿que a sido eso?

-Definitivamente no sirves para esto Logi-Decía Carlos riéndose, de repente me entro una extraña sensación, me sentía raro, era uno de esos momentos en que tu mente te lleva a un momento del pasado y tu cuerpo tiene la sensación de haberlo vivido antes, ¿Dejavu?-Pero bueno, te enseñare como parar un puño y una patada

-¿Patada?-Cuando me a dado una patada

-¿No la viste cierto?-Pregunto con otra sonrisa de suficiencia, ahora que lo pienso, ese ultimo golpe que me dio me parece que bino desde abajo, pero no puede ser

-Mira todo lo que tienes que hacer es esto, dame un golpe-Y no tengo idea de como o cuando, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba mirando al techo de nuevo-No te lo pensaste para golpearme, ¿en serio no te agrado he?

-Solo un poco, y tu lo pediste de todas formas

-Como sea, mira todo lo que tienes que hacer es...

Por un rato Carlos estuvo explicándome como detener un golpe rápido, claro que todos los que me lanzaba apenas los veía, al menos ya no me dejaba caer, siempre conseguía sujetarme por el brazo porque como decía el: "Besar el suelo no es higiénico"

-Logan, baja que ya tenemos que irnos

-¿He..?-Justo cuando oímos a mi madre desde el piso de abajo Carlos me estaba levantando, y por el susto lo iso con tanta fuerza que quedamos uno muy cerca del otro, y por si fuera poco casi vuelvo a caerme y el me sujeto pasando su brazo por mi cintura

-...-

-...-

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y creo que tampoco pensábamos en nada, estábamos tan cerca, el uno del otro, no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos cafés, así como el no apartaba la suya de la mía, dios sus ojos parecían atravesarme, pero parece como en su interior se librara una batalla, podía sentir su corazón desbocado y cuando menos los esperaba acerco su rostro al mio, dios no sabia que hacer en ese momento, no pude mas cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor

-Lo ciento Logi-bear

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?-Me pregunto mi madre mientras entrabamos en casa y yo tomaba dos de mis pastillas

-Si mama no pasa nada-Sin decir mas subí directo a mi habitación, me tire en la cama, ni si quiera me molesto en mirar la hora, estoy mas que seguro que es muy tarde-Porque demonios...

No lo entiendo, simplemente no entiendo que fue lo que paso ase rato, ¿porque Carlos estaba tan agitado? ¿porque me pidió perdón?, ¿y porque demonios me llamo así?

-¿Logi-bear?-De nuevo, de nuevo esta sensación de dejavu, estoy seguro, nunca en mi vida me han llamado de esa forma, por "Logi" lo comprendo, es decir, es solo un diminutivo común de mi nombre y seguro tal ves así me dicen y no presto atención, pero, no lo entiendo-¿Y porque demonios estaba tan nervioso?-Pregunte al aire

Mientras me abrazaba, creía que era el corazón de Carlos el que estaba tan acelerado, pero cuando salí de su habitación para reunirme con mi madre y despedirnos, me di cuenta que era yo e que tenia el corazón desbocado

Flash Back

-Lo ciento, Logi-bear-Susurro Carlos en mi oído

¿A que se refiere?, es decir, no creo que lo de esta mañana y lo de ayer sea para tanto, y porque demonios su aliento en mi oreja me esta dando escalofríos, es decir, es agradable y y y...

-Deberías bajar ya..

-Yo..no...esto...-Porque no puedo hablar bien, y para colmo su aliento en mi oreja se siente tan bien-¿Pero que...?

-Logan tienes que irte..-Finalmente Carlos me soltó, cuando bajamos mi madre me esperaba en el recibidor con la madre de Carlos, cuando me vio me pregunto:

-Dios hijo, ¿ya viste la hora que es?

-Emmm yo no-Aun estaba un poco desorientado,peor Carlos me tomo el hombro y me mostró el reloj que tenia en su muñeca-Las nueve treinta

-No pareces sorprendido..-Comento la madre de Carlos

-Es que yo no-

-Estuvimos hablando y se nos paso el tiempo volando

Cuando mi madre y yo nos despedimos vi como Carlos nos sonreía, pero, pude notar como había algo diferente, esta ves hay algo extraño en sus ojos, no sabría decir que era exactamente, una mezcla de confusión y melancolía

Fin del Flash Back

-Tal ves...-Y sin poder pensar en mas nada me quede profundamente dormido:

Sueño:

Que raro, no se donde me encuentro, y escuche una vos a mis espaldas:

-Que novedad...-Cuando me voltee a ver no vi a nadie, solo el viento agitando la copas de los arboles, mejor dejo de pensar en eso-No puedes...-Hay estaba de nuevo, voltee y no vi a nadie, empece a caminar buscando algo, a alguien

-No hay nadie...Estas solo-Bien ahora empiezo a asustarme-No es necesario...

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunte al aire, pero no recibí respuesta, seguí caminando intentando no pensar en nada, pude ver que estaba en un camino de tierra rodeado de arboles, un bosque, estaba seguro de eso, seguí caminando en linea recta tal ves encuentre a alguien, espere un momento, pero esta ves aquella vos etérea no respondió, en cambio vi una pequeña luz mas adelante de mi, casi corrí hacia ella y me encontré con un pequeño farol negro con una vela en su interior, la tome y empece a caminar, sentía que me internaba cada ves mas en aquella espesura

-¿Que buscas?

-No lo se..-Respondí mientras caminaba aun mas rápido

-Si lo sabes...¿Que buscas?-Pregunto de nuevo, esta ves la ignore y seguí caminando aun mas rápido-¿Que buscas?

-!No lo se!-Grite mientras corría desesperado, empece a encogerme y caí, me puse de pie y medía menos de un metro-¿Que me paso?-Mi vos también suena rara, es como la de un niño, me mire las manos y mi cuerpo, no puede ser !soy un niño!

-¿Que buscas?

-!Ya te dije que no lo se!-Chille mientras recogía el farol e intentaba esconderme de esa vos-Tengo miedo...

-No puedes huir...

-!NO estoy huyendo!

-Si lo haces, siempre lo as echo...

Fin del sueño

* * *

Y bien que les paresio este nuevo capitulo? espero les gustara y tomenlo como una disculpa por tardar tanto en actulisar...por cierto q les parecieron el sueño de logi y la `pequeña practica de lucha? jajaja

PD: SUbi un nuevo fic espero les guste es!


	4. Chapter 4

_**la verdad**_no tengo ni idea de cuanto tengo sin actualisar este fic asi q mejor lo subi ahiora ajajaja espero les guste

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Estaba en mi habitación, solo y agitado, bañado en sudor y con la mirada perdida, estaba desorientado, mire por la ventana y aun no amanece, mire el reloj:

-Las cinco de la mañana...-Salí de mi cuarto y fui directo a la cocina, tenia la garganta seca y no podía respirar bien. Aun no logro entenderlo, sigo teniendo estos sueños, estas pesadillas, y nunca soy capas de recordarlos; subí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, medite un rato, tome el frasco de pastillas y lo abrí, me temblaban las manos, tome otra mas y me acosté de nuevo, esperando no volver a soñar nada.

No pude dormir bien el resto de la noche, estuve intranquilo y al mínimo ruido me despertaba, no pude soportarlo mas y me levante cuando aun faltaban veinte minutos para las siete, mire por la ventana y el sol apenas empezaba a salir, baje las escaleras y me encontré a mi madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y cuando me vio me pregunto:

-¿Tu viste un mal sueño hijo?

-No, digo...-Suspire-No lo se, no recuerdo bien...

-Mmmm, si es un sensación frustrante-Respondió mi madre luego de darle una sorbo a su café-Pero lo mejor es relajarse, los recuerdos siempre vienen poco a poco

-Eso espero...-Después de eso volví a mi habitación para lavarme y cuando volví a bajar mi madre estaba en la sala con una maleta a la mano, no me sorprendió mucho, de ves en cuando mamá salia de viaje sin planearlo-¿A donde iras esta ves?

-Iré a Richland Hills..-Respondió mi madre con una sonrisa, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa-Presley pasara una temporada con nosotros

-!Que bien!-Finalmente una buena noticia en este día, no pude evitar abrazar a mi madre de la felicidad la cual también reía

-Si si a mi también me da gusto..Pero no vendremos sino hasta el lunes, así que tendrás todo el fin de semana para arreglar tu cuarto, limpiar la casa, ordenar el garaje...

Mi madre siempre es así, digo, yo toda la vida e echo el oficio de la casa por iniciativa propia pero insiste en decirme que hacer

-Mama, sabes que no me lo tienes que decir...

-Lo se, pero eres demasiado buen hijo, al menos debo aparentar que te ordeno hacer los quehaceres-Justo en ese momento oímos como un taxi pitaba desde la calle-Bien, me voy cariño

Y sin mas, me quede solo; ese pensamiento me provoco un escalofrió ya que recordé el sueño que tuve ase solo una horas, decidí dejar de pensar en eso:

-Es verdad, es sábado-Lo había olvidado, hoy no tengo que ir al estudio a grabar, que suerte hoy no veré a Carlos para que me arruine el día

Varias horas después:

-Bien, ya termine...-Me dije mientras miraba el piso de la casa recién pulido, la sala bien ordenada, los muebles sacudidos, la cocina impecable-Y ahora solo me falta el garaje por-

!Ding Dong!

-_"Quien sera..."_-Mire el reloj junto a la puerta principal y me sorprendió que ya era medio día, cuando mire por el ojo de la puerta (Yo: Ese cosito de vidrio para ver quien esta del otro lado) casi me caigo de la impresión-¿Que quieres?

-Hee...Yo solo...-Se le veía bastante nervioso

-¿Azúcar, café, sal?, necesitas algo Carlos..-Yo solo lo miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tenia puesta una playera gris y unos jeans azules, se veía bastante bien, ¿y porque demonios lo estoy analizando?

-Veras Logan...-Empezó a decir mientras se rascaba la nuca-Esta mañana yo, digo, mi madre, digo tu madre me, digo, nos-

-¿Podrías hablar claro?-Pregunte aun mas impaciente

-Tu madre llamo esta mañana a mi casa, yo conteste y me dijo que se iría de viaje el fin de semana, y yo le dije que bien, y ella me pregunto si ya tenia planes para hoy, yo le dije que no, y ella me pregunto si podía venir a hacerte compañía y yo le dije que si...-Lo dijo todo de forma rápida, pero lo ultimo lo dijo un poco mas calmado-Y aquí me tienes...

-¿!Que mi madre que!?

-Ella me llamo esta mañana-

-Ya entendí, era un pregunta retorica-Le corte molesto, vi que estaba un poco nervioso, incluso asustado-_"Bueno, mejor le digo que se baya..."..._Bueno, ya estas aquí pasa- ¿!Que demonios!?

-¿Eh?, gracias con permiso-Carlos entro en la casa y me espero el recibidor, yo solo le indique que me siguiera y lo lleve a la cocina-¿Hacías el oficio de la casa?

-Si ya termine, no desordenes nada quieres...-Respondí mientras le pasaba un baso con agua fría

-Gracias...

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Carlos solo se dedicaba a mirar de una esquina a otra, siempre huyendo a mi mirada, y yo, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa:

-¿Porque me-

-¿Te importa si-Los dos hablamos al tiempo y nos quedamos mirando confusos-Jeje, ¿que me querías preguntar?-Me pregunta Carlos con una sonrisa

-Nada, no es importante-No se porque dije aquello, si que era importante, quería saber porque me había llamado "Logi-bear" la noche pasada-¿Que querías?

-Emm, así te quería preguntar que si aun tienes cosas que hacer...Si quieres te ayudo-Se ofreció Carlos bajando la cabeza nervioso

-"_!Perfecto!, ahora solo tengo que decirle que limpie el garaje el solo mientras yo finjo limpiar mi cuarto..._"-Si mi plan era perfecto-Genial, así me ayudaras a limpiar el garaje-¿!Pero que coñ-

-!Genial!-Carlos en verdad se veía feliz mientras me mostraba su sonrisa, cosa que dios sabe porque, iso que se me calentaran las orejas-Entonces, ¿vamos?

-¿A donde?-Pregunte un poco confuso

-Jajajajaja

!Ding Dong!

-¿Quien sera?-Me pregunto Carlos mientras nos poníamos de pie-No te molestes, yo abriré

No le respondí simplemente me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras me volvía a sentar, cuando me quede solo en la cocina no podía dejar de preguntarme porque demonios no había sido capas de echar a Carlos, porque no le podía preguntar a cerca de su extraña forma de llamarme, ni siquiera era capas de engañarlo para que hiciera mis tareas; cada ves que pensaba algo decía totalmente lo contrario, cuando estaba con Carlos claro, bien la próxima ves que le hable haré la prueba:

-Oye, ¿Logan adivina quien esta aquí?-Me pregunto Carlos desde la puerta de la cocina

-"_La verdad dudo que sea mejor compañía de tu"_...La verdad dudo que sea mejor compañía de tu-Le dije en vos alta con una sonrisa, ¿!QUE YO QUE!?

-!Ha! si es así entonces me voy...-Kendall estaba parado junto a Carlos abrazándolo por los hombros-¿Que tal Logan?

-K-Kendall, ¿que haces aquí?-Pregunte perplejo y aterrado

-Pues tu madre llamo esta mañana a mi casa y-

-Ya entendí...-Mi madre podía llegar a ser muy metiche

-Jaja, a mi también me llamo-Esta ves era James que apareció junto a Kendall-Me dijo que quería que organizáramos una fiesta entre los cuatro y dejáramos la casa echa un desastre, así tendría algo para poder castigarte

-Mala suerte, acabo de arreglar la casa y no pienso hacer ninguna fiesta-Si, mi madre esta loca y cualquier chico de nuestra edad daría lo que fuera por una madre como la mía-De echo llegan justo a tiempo para-

-!No!-Me cortaron Kendall, James y Carlos, cada uno con sus brazos cruzados al frente formando una X

-O vamos ni siquiera saben que les iba a pedir

-Si no hay fiesta no te ayudaremos en nada-Dijo firmemente James mientras sacaba un poco de jugo de le nevera-¿Verdad chicos?

-Completamente de acuerdo..-Respondió Kendall aun junto a Carlos

-A mi no me-

-No te importa quedarte con nosotros en la sala viendo la tele mientras Logan termina sus quehaceres-Le interrumpió James mientras el y Kendall lo tomaban por los brazos y se lo llevaban a la sala

-Lo ciento Logi...-Y otra ves me quede solo en la cocina, de nuevo me quede perplejo por la forma en que Carlos me llamo

-Ya que...-Me puse de pie, me tome una pastilla y camine asta la sala, los tres estaban echados en el sofá-Ok, no are ninguna fiesta, pero a cambio los dejare quedarse esta noche, pero solo si me ayudan a limpiar el garaje

-Mmmmm...¿Que dicen?-Pregunto Kendall que estaba en medio

-Me parece justo-Respondió James; Carlos solo se puso de pie, me abrazo por los hombros y me dijo con una sonrisa:

-Tu ya sabes mi respuesta Logi-Y sin mas me soltó para ir al garaje

-Jummmm...-Kendall y James me miraban de forma muy extraña y con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Que?

No dije mas nada y los levante del sofá, los empuje asta el garaje donde Carlos ya nos estaba esperando, y sin mas nos pusimos a ordenar todo; James saco el auto de mama a la calle para que pudiéramos tener mas espacio, Kendall ordeno todas las herramientas que estaban tiradas por el piso, Yo me encargue de barrer todo el piso lo mejor que pude y Carlos estaba bajando las cajas de los estantes para ordenarlas:

-Oye Logan, ¿que hago con esto?-Pregunto Carlos con una caja en los brazos la cual ponía "DEPORTES-LOGAN"

-Ha, ponla esa repisa de aya..

-Espera Carlos...-Kendall dejo la llave inglesa que tenia y fue directo a Carlos, sacando algo del contenido de la caja-¿Practicaste beis ball?

-Si, cuando tenia diez-Respondí mientras veía a Kendall jugar con una pelota

-Y no solo beis ball por lo que veo...-James se acerco a Carlos y saco varios de tejos de hockey, un balón de soccer y otro de americano, unos lentes de natación, una raqueta de tenis, un par de pelotas de ping-pong y un par de raquetas también y demás cosas

-Y tu te sorprendes de que yo sea cinta negra...-Comento Carlos mientras veía sorprendido todo el contenido de la caja, ahora en el suelo-¿Cuantos deportes conoces?

-Siempre me a gustado estar en forma...-Respondí con satisfacción-Y me gustan los deportes

-S ya me di cuenta-Esta ves Carlos saco una caja que ponía "LOGAN-DEPORTES E."-¿Arneses?, ¿te gusta el alpinismo?

-Un poco, de ves en cuando salgo el fin de semana-Respondí mientras Carlos volvía a dejar los arneses en su lugar-¿Y a ti no te gusta?

-Solo un poco, me parece un poco peligroso-Respondido Carlos

-Suenas igual a mi madre-Le dije divertido, dejamos de lado el tema del contenido de las cajas y terminamos de ordenar el garaje; pero antes de dejar que James fuera por el auto Kendall propuso:

-¿Que tal una partida de hockey?

-¿Aquí?-Pregunte-No crees que algo pequeño el espacio...

-Solo somos cuatro...-Dijo Kendall sacando un tejo de la caja mientras James tomaba unos palos de hockey de la parte de arriba de un estante-Ademas no tenemos nada mejor que hacer

-Bueno ya que..-Tome uno de los palos que me dio James-¿Y como armamos los equipos?

-!Ya se, los grandes contra los pequeños!-Respondió James parándose junto a Kendall

-Pequeño sera tu-

-Pues que así sea-Carlos alcanzo a darme un pequeño golpe en el costado cortándome el aire

-Los aplastaremos...-Dijo Kendall dejando el tejo en el piso y empezamos a jugar, fue un gran juego y perfectamente normal para mi, nos empujábamos, nos tirábamos, nos golpeábamos y embestíamos con fuerza; Carlos era bueno, y la verdad no le costaba mucho mantener a raya a Kendall que era especialmente competitivo, incluso detuvo a James y a Kendall a la ves que yo metía un punto, ahora que me fijo, Carlos no parece dejar que ninguno de esos dos se me acerque, al final Kendall empujo a James sin querer y este se molesto tanto que empezaron a jugar ellos solos:

-Quieres beber algo...-Me ofreció Carlos mientras veíamos a esos dos pelear solos en medio del juego

-Se supone que sea yo el que te ofrezca algo-Respondí

-Bien me gustaría un baso de jugo si...-Bien lo admito, fue buena, no dije nada solo torcí los ojos y nos fuimos a la cocina mientras James y Kendall seguían jugando en el garaje que mañana tendremos que volver a ordenar.

* * *

Bien espero les alla gustado este capi, subire el otro pronto ya tengo esta historia terminada en computador pero aun faltan subir com capis mas no estoy seguro..

Si queiren q siga actualisando dejes REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Porfa´ no me odien por habver tardado tanto en subir el capi pero les prometop que lo disfrutaran mucho y los que le siguen aun mas, no los distraigo mas porfavor lean:

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

Le serví un baso de jugo de naranja y otro para mi, nos fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos a ver un poco la televisión. Yo solo pasaba los canales buscando algo que ver mientras Carlos intentaba acomodarse, al final apage el televisor desesperado, no había nada bueno que ver:

-!Y te puedes quedar quieto!

-Lo ciento, pero me aburro...-Respondió haciendo un puchero, y antes de que me diera cuenta me tomo las mano y me levanto-Practiquemos lo que te enseñe anoche en mi cuarto...

-Eso...Sonó raro-Fue lo que dije, y era verdad

-No lo creo...Te enseñe a parar puños y patadas, en mi cuarto, anoche-Respondió Carlos con cara de no comprender a lo que me refería, o era tonto o muy inocente-Como sea, ponte en guardia...Prometo no dejarte caer

-...-No le dije nada y le seguí la corriente, listo para no dejarme tumbar y antes de que me diera cuenta, Carlos me tenia agarrado por el brazo mientras me sugería:

-Mejor corremos los muebles, así tendremos mas espacio

-Si, buena idea-De todas formas no pude hacer nada, en cuestión de minutos Carlos corrió los muebles y la mesa que había en medio de la sala, baya de verdad era rápido-Listo, ahora no hay peligro de desnucarnos

-En serio, suenas igual que mi madre-Respondí, y sin pensar en otra cosa le lance un puño a la cara, ni siquiera se inmuto me tomo de la muñeca y me doblo el brazo haciendo que yo me volteara, y tan rápido como me dio la vuelta me soltó y dijo:

-Eres muy impaciente..-Y sin mas me lanzo un puño al pecho, ni siquiera me toco y yo trastabille hacia atrás-Tienes que aprender a pararte firme, asta el viento podría derribarte-Eso me enfado un poco, y me puse de pie haciendo la vuelta del león (Yo: una aclaración, es ese movimiento en que la persona se impulsa con las piernas hacia adelante y se paran de un salto) y volví a intentar golpearlo, con un resultado diferente, al menos esta ves no me caí; así estuvimos por un rato, yo no alcanzaba ni a rozar a Carlos y el no me tocaba, solo me mandaba golpes al aire asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio:

-_"Esto es aburrido...Ya se"_-Espere al siguiente golpe de Carlos, y cuando lo iso lo tome por la muñeca, me voltee pase su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me impulse con la espalda, levante a Carlos y le estrelle contra el suelo-!Si!, hay lo tienes te derribe-Y no alcance a decir mas nada, Carlos enredo sus piernas con las mías y de un giro me derribo, al menos pude caer sobre el, cosa que amortiguo el golpe:

-Me sorprende que pudieras levantarme-Me dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza para poder verme a la cara-Tal ves no eres tan enclenque

-Por favor, no pesas mas de setenta quilos-Dije divertido, era verdad no me costo nada derribarlo-Ademas esto en enseñara a no ser tan engreído cuando chocas con la gente en la calle

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?-Carlos me sujeto por debajo de los hombros y se giro quedando el sobre mi-Pero si te ase feliz: Lo-ci-en-to-Esta ves fui yo el que lo sujeto y se dio la vuelta y volví a quedar sobre el:

-Una simple disculpa no me compensara por hacerme llegar tarde a las audiciones

-Si, pero lo compensa el echo de que no me querías en la banda-Cada ves que hablábamos, nos dábamos la vuelta para quedar sobre el otro y hablarle a la cara:

-No, solo fui justo e imparcial y considere que otras personas podían entrar

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo...

-No me importa si no me crees, es la verdad-Finalmente chocamos con la pared, quedando yo encima de Carlos que echo su cabeza hacia atrás, yo solo lo veía desde arriba-Te ves bien desde este angulo

-En serio, tu también luces bien desde aquí abajo-Ahora que lo pienso, yo estaba apoyado completamente en el pecho de Carlos y mi cara estaba a una corta distancia de la suya, y para colmo mi corazón empeso a latir como loco-Estas un poco agitado Logi

-He...-Y con eso se fue la poca cordura que me quedaba, mi corazón latía desbocado, la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara, podía sentirlo, y me fallaban las fuerzas, intente apoyarme en los brazos y solo quede mas pegado a Carlos, estaba teniendo un ataque, me fallaba la respiración, el corazón me latía como loco necesitaba necesitaba mis-

-Tranquilo...-La vos de Carlos pareció ser suficiente para sacarme del trance en que estaba, el levanto su mano y empeso a acariciarme la coronilla de la cabeza-¿Estas mejor Logi?...

-Si, gracias...Ya estoy mejor-Intente levantarme pero me volví a caer sobre el, nuestras piernas aun estaban enredadas-Deja que..

-No yo..

-No solo

-Es mejor que..

Cof Cof, y cuando el y yo levantamos la cara vimos a James y a Kendall parados en el marco de la puerta de la sala

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-Propuso Kendall mientras bebía de un vaso de agua

-Logan, ¿porque estas todo rojo?-James solo nos miraba ponernos de pie desde el sofá de la sala-¿Que estuvieron haciendo?-Yo seguía un poco ensimismado en dios sabe que, así que fue Carlos el que respondió:

-Estuve practicando con Logan unos movientes de Judo...Al final Logan pudo derribarme y los dos terminamos en el suelo

-Así que era eso...-Dijo Kendall mientras me abrazaba por los hombros

-Oye, Kendall apestas..-Por fin fui capas de decir algo, al menos la vos me salio normal-Ve a darte una ducha yo te presto ropa-Lo mejor era desviarnos del tema:

-Pues tendrás que buscar bastante-Nos interrumpió James mientras Carlos se sentaba junto a el en el sofá-Yo también necesito darme un baño

-Bien, entonces les prestare a todos-Pero Carlos me corrigió:

-No te molestes por mi, yo puedo irme a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa

-¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso?-Carlos y yo no entendimos a que se refería Kendall, el solo nos señalo al reloj que había en la pared, las diez y media, y otra ves el tiempo se me paso volando por estar con Carlos-Tu madre ya debe estar dormida

-Si, pero igual no quiero molestar a Logi-Carlos parecía de verdad incomodo, pero yo lo corte:

-No es problema..-Dije-De todas formas prometí que se podían quedar esta noche, así que no me molesta-Carlos solo me sonrió agradecido, lucia en verdad feliz; de nuevo, esa, extraña sensación que tuve la noche pasada, otro deja vu, juraría que ya e vivido esto antes.

Kendall me agito un poco el hombro para sacarme de la ensoñación, me dijo algo acerca de donde estaba el baño, yo le dije que había uno en el piso de abajo con bañera, y el de mi cuarto que solo tenia una ducha, Kendall dijo de inmediato que quería el baño de abajo, James dijo que le daba igual con tal de poderse bañar, y Carlos dijo que prefería bañarse en una ducha -Si no te molesta..-Agrego mientras decía aquello, yo no puse ninguna objeción o queja, ni siquiera le dije algo como: -Esta bien, pero no desordenes nada...-O algo por el estilo, y algo me dijo que los tres esperaban un comentario de mi parte.

-Bien, que tal si vemos algo mientras espero a que llene la bañera-Propuso Kendall sentándose en el sofá, ya en su lugar, y encendiendo la tele

-Yo subiré a bañarme de una ves...-Dijo Carlos con una toalla al hombro-Gracias de nuevo Logan

-Como sea-Fue todo lo que dije mientras Carlos me sonreía y se subía a mi cuarto; una ves escuche como la puerta se serraba suspire con fuerza, de verdad me iso sentir mejor, solo un poco:

-Wow, no creí que fuera para tanto-Comento Kendall que estaba sentado junto a mi, solo lo mire como pasaba los canales despreocupado-Pero cuéntame, ¿como es que-

-Kendall, la bañera se esta regando

-!Rayos!-Kendall salto el sofá y entro corriendo al baño

-Bueno así al menos no te molestara por un rato..-Dijo James mientras tomaba el control remoto y ponía ESPN-Genial acaba de empezar el hockey-Al parecer James intentaba distraerme de lo que había dicho, pero no soy tan tonto como Kendall:

-¿A que te refieres con eso de que Kendall no me molestara por un rato?

-Ni Kendall ni yo tenemos derecho a meternos con tigo-Me respondió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de la tele-!Vamos eso fue falta!-Le grito a la tele, pero solo le ignore:

-James, no entiendo de que hablas

-Lo empujo a apropósito con la pierna-

-NO el juego-Interrumpí exasperado-Digo, ¿como que no se pueden meter con migo?, somos amigos

-No lo digo en ese sentido-Me dijo James mirándome a la cara-Sino en el sentido de que solo tu puedes decidir con-Y antes de que el terminara su frase escuchamos como Kendall nos gritaba desde el interior del baño:

-!Chicos! !CHICOS!

-Iré a ver que quiere-Me pare y deje a James solo en la sala, y pude escuchar como volvía a gritarle a la tele-¿Que quieres Kendall?

Escuche como quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abría lo suficiente como para verle la cara:

-Se me olvido traer toalla, serias tan gentil de pasarme una...-Lo admito, no pude resistirme y me eche a reír en su cara:

-!Oye James!-Pude decir mientras me apoyaba en la pared aun carcajeándome-!Ven aquí tienes que ver esto!

-Vamos Logan no me hagas esto...

-¿Que pasa?-Pero cuando James vio a Kendall asomándose por la puerta se echo a reír a todo pulmón-Hay AJAJAJAJA Kendall no me digas AJAJAJAJA No me digas que te dejaste la toalla AJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ja-Ja-Ja que gracioso..-Río Kendall con ironía-Bien ya disfrutaron ya me podrían traer una-

-Oye Logan AJAJAJAJA ¿No tienes una cámara?-James era incapaz de mantenerse en pie solo, se apoyaba en la pared

-Claro, la tengo en mi cuarto iré por ella-Dije mientras gateaba y seguía riendo-No te muevas Kendall

-!Y tráeme una toalla!

Subí las escaleras mientras seguía riendo, de verdad que hacia tiempo que no me reía tanto, ya me duelen asta las costillas, llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí;

-¿Logan?

-O...-Lo había olvidado, Carlos se estaba duchando en el maño de mi habitación-Si soy yo, solo vine por una toalla para Kendall...-Dije mientras tomaba la cámara de mi escritorio, maldición las toallas estaban en el baño

-Esta bien salgo en un momento-Escuche decir a Carlos

-_"Bien solo entrare y sacare la toalla"_-Pensé mientras me apoyaba en la puerta del baño, mientras no abriera la boca no me avergonzaría frente a el, ¿!Y porque demonios me preocupo!?

Y mientras me gritaba mentalmente escuche como el pestillo de la puerta del baño y esta misma se abría, intente no caerme pero me enrede con los pies y termine cayendo de espaldas:

-¿Estas bien?-Para mi suerte, o desgracia no lo se, Carlos estaba parado del otro lado de la puerta y alcanzo a sujetarme para que no me estrellara con la cerámica del baño-¿Logi?

-Si, gracias por atraparme-Fue todo lo que atine a decir

-Baya, es la primera ves que me agradeces algo...-Dijo Carlos sorprendido mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-Bueno, Logan no es por echarte de tu propio baño...

-¿A que te-Y me quede sin palabras, Carlos estaba parado frente a mi con una toalla atada a la la cintura y aun goteando un poco de agua-A si claro yo solo..

De verdad estaba nervioso, incluso me había sonrojado un poco, Carlos solo se volteo y saco una toalla del cajón y me la extendió:

-Ten, Kendall ya debe estar muy impaciente...-Me dijo mientras yo la tomaba

-Entonces te espero abajo...-Y sin decirle mas salí del baño y de la habitación

Fin Pov. Logan

Pov Carlos

Y me quede solo en el baño, intentando no hundirme en mis pensamientos; cerré la puerta y me pare frente al espejo apoyando los brazos en el lavado:

-Logi..-Le dije a mi reflejo-¿Como?...¿Como hago para...!No!, no pienses en eso Carlos-Si, era lo mejor, cada ves que me permito soñar, fantasear o siquiera pensar en eso, solo consigo hacerme mas daño; me volví a meter a la ducha y abrí el agua fría, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Un rato después:

Cuando salí del baño vi que Logan me había dejado una franela y unos pantalones para cambiarme, lo admito, no pude evitar sonreír al notar su aroma en la ropa, me cambie para bajar:

-James, ¿porque estas todo mojado?-Pregunto al verlo parado junto a la puerta del baño, de la cual salia Kendall, que fue quien me respondió:

-Solo encontré una forma de callarlo...-Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Que, ¿intentaste ahogarlo en la bañera?-Pregunte divertido, a lo que Kendall solo sonrió mientras decía:

-Mmmm...Si, eso intente al principio-Respondió Kendall mientras me guiñaba un ojo, a lo que James le golpeo en la cabeza y se metía a bañar el; Bien eso había sido extraño, pero solo acompañe a Kendall a la sala y me fui a la cocina haber que hacia Logan:

-¿Que hay Logi?-Salude al entrar y encontrarlo sentado

-Nada, no tengo idea de que hacer para la cena-Me respondió soltando un suspiro; pobre, le echare una mano:

-Si quieres yo preparo la comida-Ofrecí, bueno, en realidad solo tome un delantal de cocina y me lo puse-Es lo menos que puedo hacer Logi...

-¿Porque?-Me pregunto de repente, tenia una cara muy seria, se me iso extraño:

-Me estas dejando quedar en tu casa con tu ropa, no creo que sea para-

-No eso...-Me corto, se puso de pie y se paro frente a mi-¿Porque me llamas así?

-_"Oh oh...Esto es malo"_-Pensé, tenia que desviar el tema-De que hablas, todo el mundo te llama así-

-No, nadie me ha llamado así NUNCA-Me corto de nuevo-Y estoy casi seguro de ello...-Esta ves era mi turno:

-¿Casi?-Pregunte confuso

-No lo se-Me respondió un poco exasperado-De verdad no tengo idea, no tengo ningún recuerdo de que me hallan llamado de esa forma alguna ves..

-Pero...-

-Pero siempre consigues sacarme de lugar cuando me dices así-Respondió, mientras se daba la vuelta-Y no entiendo porque, es es...

Fin Pov Carlos.

* * *

Espero les alla gusto, ya tengo terminado este fic en mi computador ahora solo tengo que ir subiendo los capis cada ves que resiba minimo 10 reviews en cada paitulo nuevo que suba asi que ya saben

A ESCRIBIR SUS OPINIONES!

_**Se despide: Arex**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lo se lose, me meresco un tiro en la cara por haber tardado tanto en actualisar lo se.

Pero si lo hacen nunca sabran q pasa con estos dos MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA bueno no quiero distrerlos mucho asi porfavor pasen y lean, espero les guste este capi:

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

Pov Logan:

-Como si fuera un vago recuerdo olvidado-Me interrumpió con un tono de melancolía en su vos:

-Si, exacto-Había acertado completamente, no entiendo aun como, pero tenia razón-Y me molesta esa sensación...-Agregue, Carlos no dijo nada-!¿Porque no dices nada?!...

Maldición, necesito mis pastillas, saque el frasco de uno de los cajones de la cocina y saque una, pero apenas callo en mi palma:

-No deberías tomar tantas pastillas-Me dijo Carlos-Puede ser malo...

-No son malas, ni causan adicción-Agregue al ver como abría la boca para decir algo mas:

-Eso ya lo sabia-Agrego mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¿Porque las tomas?, eres demasiado joven para tener tanta ansiedad que tengas que tomar pastillas

-Tengo veintiuno para tu información-Respondí un poco mas calmado luego de tragarme la píldora-¿Y aun no me as dicho porque me llamas así?

-¿Porque te importa tanto?-Me pregunto muy a la defensiva-No creo que un simple apodo viejo sea para tanto..

-Lo es para mi...-Respondí-Nunca me habían llamado así, y estoy seguro de que si lo hubieran echo no me importaría tanto...-Suspire, no pude evitarlo-Pero, por alguna razón, cuando me llamas así siento una pequeña alegría y la ves una gran confusión...

-¿Te molesta?-Me pregunto serio, no se como, pero se que mi respuesta le importa mucho, su rostro muestra una gran aprensión y sus ojos un dejo de desesperación y suplica, lo admito, no me gustaría lastimarlo, nunca me a gustado hacer sentir mal a las personas, pero tampoco me gusta mentir:

-Si...-Respondí agachando la cabeza y huyendo a su mirada, la cual estoy seguro, expresa un gran decepción-Perdóname pero de verdad quiero saber porque me afecta tanto

-Bien, yo solo-No pudo terminar su frase, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entraron Kendall y James

-¿Oigan chicos que cenaremos?-Pregunto Kendall sentándose y tomando el teléfono-Si quieren podemos ordenar un pizza, conozco una pizeria donde las entrega una chica muy linda

-Kendall-Le llamo James un poco serio

-No, yo prepare la cena-Les interrumpió Carlos parándose junto a ellos y dedicándoles una sonrisa, llámenme loco, pero estoy seguro de que era fingida-Solo pidan lo que ustedes quieran..

-Bien, yo quisiera-

-Kendall sera mejor que dejemos que Carlos cocine lo que el quiera-Le corto James mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y sacándolo, no sin antes guiñarnos un ojo a Carlos y a mi:

-Bien, antes de que vuelvan quiero que me digas el porq-

-Solo...-Me corto con un tono muy serio-Solo te diré que no se todo lo que paso...Solo conozco la mitad de la historia-Agrego mirándome a los ojos:

-¿Como que solo "la mitad"?-Pregunto frustrado-Y el resto, ¿quien lo sabe?-Pregunte listo para ir directo a la computadora e investigar a esa persona, estaba dispuesto a hackear la base de datos del gobierno, de la CIA y el FBI de ser necesario; estaba dispuesto a todo, pero nada, NADA, me abría preparado para la respuesta que me dio Carlos:

-Tu...-Me dijo sin ninguna exprecion en su rostro, sin ninguna emoción en su vos-Solo tu sabes el resto de lo que paso en esa semana

-¿Semana?-Pregunte aun mas confuso

-Si, la semana que pasamos juntos luego de que nos conocimos...-Me respondió, yo estaba a punto de reclamarle porque decía aquello, si nunca antes lo había visto en mi vida-Cuando eramos solo unos niños...

-De que hablas..Nunca te e-

-Lo ves...-Me corto, ahora su vos sonaba dolida-Por eso no te quería decir nada, de que serviría decirte lo que se; si no recuerdas ni como te llamaba cuando tenias cinco, ni el porque..

No se, no se porque pero sus palabras me dolían, era como si mi madre me estuviera reclamando algo, no, era diferente, parecía que me estuviera reclamando algo, pero no lo hacia, solo me decía aquello como si se estuviera desahogando:

-En fin...-Agrego mientras exhalaba el aire-Supongo que sabia que seria así, digo quien recuerda algo que paso ase mas de quince años...De seguro alguien tonto

-Carlos-

-Ve a ver tele con Kendall y James mientras hago la cena..-Me dijo mientras me sonreía sinceramente, aun planea preparar la comida-Preparare algo delicioso para disculparme

-¿Porque te tienes que discul-

Las palabras quedaron perdidas en mi garganta, no podía pensar en otra cosa que los brazos de Carlos rodeándome y en su aliento en mi cuello, solo me quede estático donde estaba, Carlos seguía abrazándome mientras hundía su cara en mi hombro, cualquiera diría que estaba llorando, pero se que solo es un abrazo, de echo, es como si hubiera estado esperando el momento para hacerlo:

-Lo ciento...-Me dijo sin apartar su rostro de mi hombro-Pero solo quería saber si aun...

-¿Si aun que?-Pregunte mientras ponía mi mano en su cabeza, solo lo hacia para consolarlo un poco; no me respondió de inmediato, solo se separo de mi hombro y me miro de frente, era apenas unos centímetros mas bajo que yo:

-Nada, es algo tonto...-Me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa, débil, pero sincera:

-Carlos yo-

-No digas nada solo ve y déjame solo para que pueda cocinar en paz

Fin Pov Logan

Después de eso Carlos empujo a Logan fuera de la cocina, el castaño no pudo decir nada, simplemente miro a Carlos, el cual seguía sonriendo con melancolía, como queriendo disculparse; el moreno por otra parte le indico con un gesto que no era necesario.

Logan fue a la sala donde James y Kendall veían televisión, bueno en realidad solo James le prestaba atención al televisor, Kendall parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, el castaño se sentó junto a su amigo rubio y le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro para llamar su atención, cuando Kendall le miro se dio cuenta que Logan quería saber que le pasaba:

-No es nada, en serio...-Fue todo lo que le dijo en un susurro que James ignoro por completo, la respuesta del rubio no convenció mucho al castaño, pero Logan prefirió dejarlo así, ya tenia suficiente con el tema que había dejado en la cocina con Carlos se paro y se sentó junto a James, el cual le miro de forma relajada, cosa que iso que Logan se sintiera igual, al menos por un rato.

Logan solo dejo que la pantalla del televisor se tragara completamente su mente y no pensar en nada mas que el juego de baloncesto que veía James, el juego de hockey que vio Kendall cuando robo el control de las manos del oji verde, aunque también se divirtió bastante cuando sus dos amigos se peleaban por el control, literalmente, finalmente Logan les quito el aparato a ambos y puso el ESPN donde estaban pasando la competencia nacional de Snowboard, a lo que ninguno puso objeción alguna, mientras veían los saltos y las acrobacias de los concursantes hablaban sobre lo genial que seria hacer una excursión a la montaña y practicar un poco sobre la nieve, pero no pudieron hablar mas del tema:

-!A comer!-Grito Carlos desde la cocina, y apenas escucharon aquello los tres arrancaron a toda velocidad a la cocina, no habían notado lo hambrientos que estaban por estar hablando y jugando-Lávense las manos antes de comer

-¿Es en serio Carlos?-Pregunto James mientras veía como el moreno los apuntaba con una cuchara sopera, cosa que le saco un pequeña risa al latino

-Si, vayan-Agrego golpeando con la cuchara el dorso de la mano de Kendall, que intentaba robar un pedazo de pan de la mesa-Ahora

-Si mama...-Dijeron los tres entre risas

-Bien, ¿ahora podemos cenar?-Pregunto Kendall sentándose junto a Carlos

-Si creo que si-Respondió divertido el moreno mientras James y Logan se sentaban, el latino les paso un plato a cada uno, pero antes de que les sirviera James le tomo de la muñeca:

-Sera mejor que cada uno se sirva, así no desperdiciamos comida-Dijo el oji verde-Ademas ya cocinaste tu...

-No me molesta hacerlo-Respondió Carlos

-No tienes que hacerlo..-Sorprendentemente fue Logan el que hablo, aunque sin apartar la mirada de la mesa-Deja lo hago yo-El castaño se levanto y le sirvió una buena porción de macarrones con queso a cada uno, aun así seguía evitando la mirada del moreno

-Están increíbles..-Comento emocionado Kendall mientras tomaba un trozo de pan y seguía arrasando con su plato

-Que pocos modales tienes Kendall-Comento James al ver como el rubio comía, el por su parte comía con bastante gracia-Pero si están deliciosos Carlos

-Go Ettagos genango gon eg gesidnete

-Traga antes de hablar que no te entendimos nada

-No estamos cenando con el presidente-Repitió Kendall divertido por la actitud de James

-Si, pero no estas en tu casa para comportarte así-Recrimino James-¿Verdad Logan?...¿Logan?

El castaño no le prestaba atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y solo comía sin ganas y en silencio

-Logan, ¿estas bien?-James le sacudió suavemente el hombro al castaño llamando su atención:

-¿He?, si si estoy bien no tengo hambre-Dijo poniéndose de pie y pasándole su plato a Kendall que seguía comiendo-Comételo si quieres Kendall, me iré a descansar-Y sin mirar a nadie mas salio de la cocina

Pov James:

-¿Que mosca le pico, he?-Pregunto Kendall mientras pasaba los macarrones del plato de Logan al suyo, mejor paso de pelear con el ahora:

-No lo se...-Mire a Carlos y note que no apartaba la mirada de su plato, solo le pase mi plato a Kendall, pero antes de salir de la cocina puse mi mano en el hombro de Carlos y le dije-No te preocupes, hablare con el...

Asegurándome que Kendall no hubiera escuchado nada salí de la cocina y busque con la mirada a mi amigo, no estaba en la sala, ni en el recibidor, tampoco en el baño, ni en su cuarto ni ninguna otra habitación de la casa

-¿Donde demonios te metiste Logan?-Pregunte al aire cuando salí de la casa a ver si encontraba a Logan en la entrada

-Me buscabas...-Dijo una vos a mis espaldas, me voltee y no vi a nadie-Aquí arriba

-¿Que haces hay?-Pregunte al ver a Logan en el techo, solo me ignoro y se puso a mirar la nada, bah lo mejor sera que suba a ver como esta, me trepe en un árbol que había cerca del techo y subí al techo, pero Logan seguía ignorándome-_"Que te pasa amigo..."_

En verdad quería preguntarle eso, pero se que esta demasiado afectado por algo y no querrá hablar hasta que aclare sus pensamientos, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento fue pasarle un brazo por lo hombros y dedicarle una sonrisa para reconfortarlo un poco, al menos el pudo devolverme el gesto con una sonrisa débil antes de volver a mirar al horizonte; mientras yo solo esperaba a que dijera algo para poder saber que le pasaba, no es que fuera un entrometido o que me interesara meterme en la vida personal de mi amigo, pero por eso mismo, era mi amigo quien estaba mal y encontraría la forma de ayudarlo:

-¿Recuerdas algo, James?-La vos de Logan fue capas de sacarme de todas mis cavilaciones

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunte mirando a mi amigo, pero ese solo veía a la nada

-Eres capas de recordar algo de cuando eras niño...-Ahora si empezaba a preocuparme un poco, Logan hablaba con un tono triste y dolido

-Pues, si algunas cosas-Respondí confundido por su pregunta

-Pero, ¿puedes recordar algo de cuando tenias cinco años?

-No mucho, solo algunas cosas-Respondí, la actitud de Logan me extraño, pero se me ocurrió una manera de animarlo, espero-Recuerdo que era un niño muy regordete, y detestaba comer ensalada

-Mmmm..-Logan solo medito mis palabras un momento, pero su rostro seguía inescrutable-Yo no puedo recordar ni lo que me gustaba comer...

-Bueno, es normal no puedes recordar toda tu infancia...-Respondí-Digo, de ves en cuando puedes recordar unas cosas y otras no-

-No me entiendes..-Me corto mirándome a los ojos-Digo que en verdad no puedo recordar !nada!-Agrego haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nada"-Ni a que escuela fui, o a que jugaba, nada...

-Tienes que recordar algo...-Dije-Digo, no es posible que no recuerdes nada de tu infancia...-Después de decirle eso, Logan miro al cielo y cerro los ojos con fuerza:

-Es verdad...-Me respondió luego de meditarlo por un rato-Recuerdo que a los ocho me escape de casa con una amiga para jugar a los video juegos, y que conocí a Selena también, mi madre me castigo por un mes; a los siete me disfrace de batman para una fiesta, y que mi madre me regalo un patineta también; a los seis me llevaron al dentista para ponerme aparatos, recuerdo que mordí a la doctora...

-Lo ves..-Le dije divertido por lo ultimo que dijo-Recuerdas cosas, no exactamente normales, yo nunca mordí a mi doctor...

-!Pero no recuerdo nada mas, ni de cuando tenia cinco!-Me espeto-Nada, ni un pequeño recuerdo-Parece que solo pelea con sigo mismo y yo solo estoy en medio

-Logan cálmate-Le dije sujetándolo por los hombros

-No puedo no asta que-

Fin Pov James

* * *

Por favor diganme q los deje con la intriga? jajaja espero les alla gustado y no olviden dejar sus revs` o no hay actualisacion


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bien estoy en casa de una amiga que tiene internet y fue lo suficientemente amable comoo para dejarme usar su compu, asi que agradescanle a ella JAJAJAJAJAJA Por cierto aqui se vera un poco de Jagan, no es que signifique mucho solo se me antojo colocarlo jajaja y algo de Kenlos, pero tambien la relacion entre logie y carlitos abansara solo uhn poco rasalto POCO asi que no los ditraigo mas pasen y lean...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

Pov Logan:

-No puedo asta que-Y no pude decir mas nada, James me tenia abrazado y no podía zafarme, o mejor dicho, no quería, se sentía bien poder apoyarme en alguien, apenas nos conocimos ase unas semanas y James estaba hay para mi, en verdad empiezo a apreciar a este chico

-¿Porque es tan importante?-Me pregunto,yo solo baje la cabeza y me apoye en su pecho, no podía responderle, pero algo en mi interior me empujo a hacerlo, a lo mejor podía ayudarme:

-No es que sea importante...-Suspire, se me esta haciendo costumbre-Es decir, no es importante solo para mi, también lo es para Carlos-Yo solo me quede apoyado en el pecho de James mientras el hablaba:

-No me mal entiendas, ¿pero que tiene que ver Carlos en todo esto?

-Pues, según me dijo...El y yo nos conocimos de niños-Respondí-Ahora que lo pienso no suena tan loco

-No lo es...-Me dijo James mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza y me acariciaba el cabello-Es perfectamente posible que conozcas a alguien siendo un niño, lo olvides, y de mayor te lo vuelvas a encontrar-Las palabras de James sonaron aun mas lógicas que en mi cabeza, moví mi cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver a James a los ojos, el cual me respondió con una sonrisa:

-Pero sigo sin entender porque me afecta tanto...-Le dije ocultando el rostro de nuevo en su pecho, con miedo a que se me saliera una lagrima-Digo, creo que si hubiera sido con tigo o con Kendall o cualquier otra persona no seria para tanto..

-Pero con Carlos es diferente-Dijo James divertido-Creo que asta me siento desplazado...-Estoy seguro que James solo intenta animarme pero no pude evitar golpearle el costado

-No estoy para bromas...-Dije mientras me separaba de el, pero cuando intente volver a sentarme a su lado me volvió a abrazar por el costado y me pego mas a el:

-Solo quiero animarte amigo-Me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Lo se, y te lo agradezco-Respondí-Es solo que no se que hacer...

-¿Con tu falta de memoria o con Carlos?

-Con los dos...

-Pero...-Me pregunto James mirándome a los ojos, pero le escape a su mirada-Se honesto Logan, y no solo con migo...

-Pero mas con Carlos...-Respondí, no tenia sentido intentar negármelo ni ocultárselo a James-Quiero saber porque no lo soporto, y porque me afecta tanto que me llame "Logi"-Dije haciendo comillas con los dedos:

-Suena bien...-Comento James

-Lo se, digo...-Bien, atrapado en la jugada

-¿Te molesta que te llame Logi?-Pregunto James, cero y van dos

-No..-Genial, ahora no estaba de acuerdo ni con migo mismo-La verdad me gusta cuando me llama Logi

-Bien, punto para Carlos-James aplaudía mientras dijo aquello, pero yo solo pude reír con ironía-¿Que pasa?

-No creo que el piense lo mismo...-Dije un poco triste-Cuando me pregunto, exactamente lo mismo, le respondí que si

-Que si...¿Te molesta?-James me miraba un poco confuso, yo solo le respondí moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa-Dios amigo, ¿y porque a mi me dices que mas bien te gusta?

-Me gusta que me llame Logi..-Respondí-Pero ya te dije, no soporto a Carlos...

-Si en verdad fuera así no lo abrías dejado quedarse en tu casa, ni le habrías prestado ropa ni abrías practicado luchas con el...¿Eran luchas cierto?-Agrego a lo que le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro

-Si tienes razón..-Debo admitirlo James tiene razón-Aun no comprendo mi comportamiento cuando estoy con el.

-Jummm...-Solo mire el rostro de James por unos minutos, parecía estar analizando las cosas-¿Seguro que no puedes-

-!JAMESSS!

-¿Ese es Kendall?-Pregunte sorprendido:

-Si, tendremos que terminar de hablar en otro momento..¿Vas a bajar?-Dios había olvidado que estábamos en el techo

-Si, ya tengo sueño..-Pero antes de bajar tome a James por la muñeca y lo mire a la cara-Oye, gracias por escucharme, se que debió ser molesto escuchar mis problemas pero igual-

-Shhs-James me tomo de por la barbilla y clavo su mirada en mi-Eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti

-De todas formas, si quieres algo solo pídelo...-Por un momento pude ver un atisbo de locura en los ojos verdes de James, pero volvimos a oír a Kendall gritar:

-!JAMES!

-Creo que dentro de poco necesitare a alguien que me escuche-Dijo James soltándome-Pero no estoy seguro

Después de eso ambos bajamos, bueno mas bien James bajo, yo me tire desde el techo y aterrice en el cespet con elegancia, aunque lo diga yo mismo, espere a James bajara por el árbol que había trepado para subir y fuimos a ver que quería Kendall, entramos en la casa y nos encontramos a Carlos y al rubio ambos tirados en el piso, y en una pose bastante extraña, ok eso sonó raro, me refiero a que Carlos parecía estarle haciendo a Kendall una llave de lucha:

-!AHOAHOAHOAHOAHOA!

Y muy dolorosa por lo que podíamos escuchar de los gemidos de dolor de Kendall, James solo se rió un rato y convenció a Carlos de soltarlo, al final supimos que todo fue porque Kendall había robado el chocolate que Carlos había llevado para mi:

-De saber que vendrían todos les habría traído-Se excuso cuando James le pregunto porque solo me había llevado a mi, aunque creo que a James no fue eso lo que le molesto-De todas formas ten Logan

-¿He?-Carlos tomo mi mano y en ella puso un trozo pequeño de chocolate, no pude evitar sonreír cuando me lo comí-Gracias

-No hay de que...-Carlos solo miro como me comía el dulce con gusto, y yo no pude negarle una sonrisa, a lo que el se rió como un niño

-Bien, ¿vemos una película?-Propuso James abrasándonos a Carlos y a mi

-Lo ciento..-Dije-Pero mi madre tiro todas las pelis viejas que teníamos y no e comprado mas

-Entonces lo mejor sera dormir-Propuso Kendall a mi lado, parece que quiere mantenerse alejado de Carlos

-Si, estoy cansado de tanto limpiar y jugar..-Concordó James-¿Tu decides Logan?

-Si, como mi madre no esta podremos dormir en las habitaciones-Respondí-Pero solo seremos dos por cada una

-!Yo con James!-Bramo Kendall casi al instante mientras se ocultaba tras el

-¿Que pasa Kendall?-Pregunto Carlos mientras sujetaba a James y Kendall se ocultaba tras el-¿Te da miedo pasar la noche con migo?

-No se que planeas hacerme...-Decía el rubio mientras Carlos intentaba atraparlo-Pero me va doler-

-¿Como sabes que te dolerá?-Ahora Kendall se ocultaba tras de mi y Carlos estaba parado frente a mi

-Me va doler y lo se..-Dijo Kendall asomándose por un lado mio mientras yo rodaba los ojos

-Ni si quiera sabes que te ARE!

-¿He?-En un intento de Carlos de atrapar a Kendall, este me agarro y me arrojo a los brazos de Carlos, !literalmente!, y ahora, después de trastabillar bastante para no caer, estoy atrapado entre la pared y el, con la cara a apenas unos centímetros y rodeándome con sus brazos

-¿Tu que dices Logan?-Me pregunto Carlos mirándome a los ojos, y pude verlo, sus ojos cafés pude ver que no estaba mintiendo, o al menos eso me pareció al ver lo familiar en sus ojos, no era la primera ves que me quedaba mirando a esos ojos

-Yo creo que no puede ser tan malo..-Ahora que recuerdo mis palabras, nos e porque dije aquello, solo se que me quede mirando a Carlos a los ojos por unos minutos mas

-Ok, no entendí, pero tengo sueño-Kendall estaba sujeto a James por los hombros, aun seguía ocultándose de Carlos-James dormirás con migo

-Jaja-No se porque pero la cara de James me causo gracia-Bien dormirán en la habitación de mamá

-¿Y yo?-Pregunto Carlos soltándome y parándose junto a Kendall-¿Me mandaras a dormir al jardín?

-No, tu..Tu-Y hay estaba de nuevo, esa vosecita en mi cabeza que me decía que lo mandara a dormir bajo las estrellas, y las palabras me salieron como si las dijera un robot sin batería-Tu doormiraaassss connnn-

-Con Logan en su habitación-Me corto Kendall mientras arrastraba a James a las escaleras-Que...suelta-!descansen!

-Kendall suéltame-A Carlos y a mi nos divirtió ver como James forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de Kendall-Wow eres fuerte-Eso fue lo ultimo que oímos de James antes de oír como se cerraba la puerta

-Jeje esos dos se llevan bien...-Soltó Carlos mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros-¿Vas a subir?

-Si, estoy cansado, fue un día largo

-Lo se..-Las palabras de Carlos sonaron vacías y lejanas, como si no me lo dijera a mi sino a el, pero apenas llegamos a mi habitación me pregunto-Donde prefieres que duerma, ¿el piso, el baño, la ventana...?

-El piso...-Respondí, y me molesto que mi respuesta lo hiciera reír-No te preocupes te prestare una manta y un colchón...

-Lo dices como si me estuviera quejando-Me dijo sentándose en el marco de mi ventana

-Eres demasiado complaciente, al menos debe parecer que te obligo a dormir en el piso en contra de tu voluntad-O por dios me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre, muy bien tal ves exagero un poco; después de eso saque un par de cobijas y una de las colchonetas que guardaba en mi armario, una ves ambos nos acostamos, YO en mi cama y EL en el piso, apague la luz tirándole un zapato al interruptor, cosa que Carlos elogio:

-Buen tiro..

-Es cuestión de practica-Respondí con suficiencia, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba-Oye Carlos hay algo que quiero decirte-Me asome por el borde de la cama y vi como Carlos descansaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras no apartaba la vista del techo

-Si claro, dime...

-Es solo que...-No sabia como decirlo-No se como decirlo..-!DIABLOS!, otra ves estaba hablando de mas:

-Solo dilo y no lo pienses tanto-Tal ves tenia razón y yo meditaba demasiado las cosas

-Bueno, pues veras...-No pienses en nada, solo dilo-Ase un rato, cuando perseguías a Kendall y me atrapaste por error...-Podía sentir como se me calentaban las orejas al recordar aquello:

-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar si no quieres-Carlos sonaba como si lo estuviera acusando, digo, no lo estaba haciendo

-No es eso..-Y ahora el clavo su mirada en mi-Es que hay me pude dar cuenta de que lo que decías era cierto

-¿Que lo que iba a hacerle a Kendall no le dolería?, no pensaba hacerle nada de todas formas...No a el

-¿Perdón que?-Aquello ultimo no lo entendí bien

-Nada, continua:

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que cuando me tenias acorralado y te vi tan de cerca, recordé que no era la primera ves que te veía..-Vi como Carlos me miraba emocionado y su tono de vos me lo confirmo:

-Quieres decir que-

-Y lo otro que quería decirte es que no, no recuerdo nada de lo que según tu debería recordar-

-Pero sabes que no es mentira-Me interrumpió apoyándose en los brazos y quedando a mi altura, cara a cara-Si me recuerdas de cuando eramos niños..

-Alto alto, no recuerdo nada de cuando tenia cinco años-Le interrumpí, y por la exprecion en su rostro entendí que el no entendía nada tampoco-Literalmente no recuerdo nada de cuando tenia solo cinco años. Pero. Me da la sensación de conocerte de ase mucho-Y no pude decir mas nada, ya que Carlos me sujeto por la barbilla, igual a como lo había echo James antes, solo que cuando James lo iso no sentí el estomago vació, ni la cara arderme a mas no poder, gracias al cielo estaba oscuro:

-Algo es algo..-Dijo muy cerca de mi, podía sentir un poco su aliento-Al menos aun queda algo de ese niño flacucho, pálido y tímido que conocí en Texas ase mas de quince años

Después de eso Carlos me deseo las buenas noches y se acostó a dormir, yo apenas atine a decirle "buenas noches.." antes de quedar tendido sobre la cama mirando al techo y con la mente en blanco, asta que me quede dormido

* * *

Y bien si les gusto? espero que si, sube un par de fics nuevos y la verdad me a ido fatal con ese, asi q espero al menos complacer a mis lectores con este fic...


End file.
